The Two Protectors
by Lexa 26
Summary: Adventure Inc is stronger then ever but when the youngest member of the team gabriel patterson finds out a dark family secert will he also be able to find the strength to save his team members?
1. Chapter 1: The Two Brothers

The Two Protectors   
Chapter One  The Two Brothers 

It was a warm summer afternoon and Christian Patterson was outside sitting on the front porch taking in the sweet smells of the late afternoon. He looked over to the large leather bound book that was sitting on the table. He reached over and opened it. He read a small passage that read, "He that holds this book will be reminded that he has a job to do." Christian always wondered what that meant. He had come home one afternoon and found the book sitting on his coffee table. He stood up and walked inside. Later that night as he was safely in bed he had a very odd dream that he was facing a large group of very ugly scaly green monster things. The next morning he woke up wondering what the dream could mean.

Judson Cross was sitting up on deck of his boat the Vast Explorer looking at the open sea around him. He loved the sweet and bitter smell of the salt water. He sat back on one of the three deck chairs and picked up the book he had so meanly wanted to read.

"Hey Judson do you want me to take a look at the engines. You said earlier that they were making a weird noise?" Someone said from behind him. His name was Gabriel Patterson son of the Senator Patterson.

"Sure Gabe if that wouldn't be a problem with you." Judson replied.

"Okay I'll be right on it." Gabe said as he started towards the engine room. "By the way have you seen Mac lately?"

Mackenzie Preven the third member of their crew was in town looking at the sights and sounds of the city.

"Mac went in town she'll be back soon." Judson answered.

"Soon that's a joke she's probably out some where looking to get in trouble." Gabe joked.

"I'm surprised you actually think I would get in to trouble." I female voice said. "I'm shocked!"

"Mac I didn't think you would be back so early." Judson greeted.

"I'm not very predicable am I?" Mac said teasingly.

"I guess your not." Judson said trying to get back to his book.

"And Gabe I guess you don't want what's in the bag?" Mac said waving a plastic bag in front of

his eyes.

"Maybe I don't. What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait until after supper." She said walking past Gabe and going below deck to the living/ dining/ kitchen/ area. Bedrooms were down the hall the same with the bathroom.

"That's not fare!" Gabe yelled going in the opposite direction towards the engine rooms.

Later that evening after the supper dishes were cleared off of the kitchen table the satellite phone rang. Judson stood up and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Judson Cross."

"Can I speak to Gabriel Patterson?" The voice on the other end said.

"Sure just one second." Judson said. "Gabe phone is for you."

"What the phone is for me?" Gabe said questionably as he got up from the table and walked over to Judson in the living room and taking the receiver out of Judson's out stretched hand.

"Hello Gabriel Patterson." Gabe said.

"Hi Gabe it's Christian."

"Hey I haven't heard from you in ages." Gabe said

Yeah I've been busy lately." Christian said. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me tomorrow I know you're in town and well my house is about half an hour from the dock." Christian asked.

"Um yeah sure the engines can wait a another day." Gabe said with a laugh.

"Okay let's say around 1:30, 2:00?" Christian asked.

"Sure no problem." Gabe said. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay bye." Christian hung up and so did Gabe. Gabe went back to the rest of his team and saw

the looks on their faces. He figured that they were probably were listening in on his conversation.

"For your information it was my brother Christian I'm going to see him tomorrow." Gabe said.

"Oh okay, what about the engines?" Judson asked.

"I'll either do it when I get back or the day after tomorrow." Gabe said.

"Oh okay." Judson said.

"I'm going to my cabin, if you need me then just holler." Gabe said turning away from his crewmates and walking down the hallway to the bedroom cabins. He walked into his cabin and closed the door behind him. He flopped on to his bed and noticed a leather bound book on his chest.

He stood up and took the book to his bed and sat down and looked at the emblem on the front cover. It looked like two people standing side by side circled by a three triangles intertwined other wise known as a tranquette.

"What is this book and where did it come from?" Gabe pondered to himself.

He opened the book and looked at the first page, which said, "He that holds the book is reminded that he has a job to do." Gabe looked up from the book and wondered what it could mean. He looked back at the book and read the second passage. "The two brother's were named The Two Protectors they were to use there powers to help others in need." Gabe once again looked up from the book and wondered what the passage could mean.

"I'll just take the book to Christian's house tomorrow and see what he thinks the passages could mean. Gabe looked at the book and pictured the book being back on the chest. When he looked back up he saw that the book was on the chest.

"Oh no I did it again." Gabe whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Powers

Chapter Two

Unknown Powers

The next morning Christian awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock. His hand swung over and hit the alarms off button. He woke up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

All of a sudden the coffee machine started to overflow. Christian flung out his hands and the coffee stopped pouring. Christian walked over and took the coffee pot off of the machine and put it in the sink, after he walked back over and turned the machine off.

"Well that was one mess taken care of." Christian mumbled to him self. "I better get ready for Gabe. He'll be here in an hour."

An hour later Christian was sitting out on the front pouch when a silver convertible drove in the driveway. A young man with dark brown hair got out.

"Hey Gabe how you've been?" Christian called as Gabe came up the walkway and up the stairs to

the porch. As Gabe stood in front of his brother they each gave each other a hug.

"How've you been? Not getting into any trouble are you?" Gabe joked.

"Nah I decided to stay away from it for awhile. You want a cup of coffee, I just put on a fresh pot."

"Sure I'd love a cup." Gabe said following his brother into the large kitchen. He sat down at the small kitchen table and watched as his brother grabbed two cups out of the cupboard.

As he finished pouring coffee into each cup he placed sugar and milk on the table. Then Christian sat down in front of Gabe.

"So there's always a reason why you invite me over. So what's the reason?" Gabe asked.

"Well did you receive a large leather bound book with the two people standing side by side intertwined in three triangles?" Christian asked.

"Yeah I did. I went into my cabin and there it was sitting on my chest." Gabe explained.

"Gabe the two people on the front...well they're us." Christian blurted out.

"WHAT!" Gabe yelled. "I don't think so."

"Gabe we were picked at birth to be the two protectors. To protect the innocents." Christian

explained.

"Okay Christian nice joke but I really need to get going." Gabe said standing up and starting to

head towards the door.

"Can you move things just by thinking about them?" Christian asked. Gabe stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother.

"How did you know that?" Gabe asked with a shocked expression.

"Gabriel you have more powers then that. I have powers as well. I can freeze time and blow up objects. Gabe you have the power of telekinesis and the power to shimmer. Which means you can go from one place to another just by thinking about it. You just have to learn how to use your powers and harness them." Christian said.

"You're just pulling my leg Chris." Gabe said.

"Oh yeah you wanna bet?" Christian asked.

Back on the Vast Explorer Judson and Mac were just sitting down to dinner when Judson's cell phone rang. Judson looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Gabe.

"Hey Gabe what's up?"

"Nothin much. I'll be over to the boat to pick up my stuff tomorrow." Gabe said.

"What do you mean your stuff?" Judson asked looking over at Mac with a questionable look. "Um

I'll explain it all when I get to the boat. Talk to ya later."

"He hung up on me. Said he'll explain when he gets here." Judson told Mac.

"Do you think he's leaving us?" Mac asked.

"I don't know I really don't know." Judson said.

As Gabe walked out of the bedroom that he would spending the night in. He walked over to Christian who was sitting in the living room watching the evening news.

"Christian." Gabe said but Chris didn't pay any attention to him. Gabe got fed up and pictured the remote flying into his out stretched hand. As he looked down and sure enough there it was. Gabe hit the power button and the TV turned off.

"What was that for?" Christian asked with an agitated voice.

"You weren't paying attention I called you name but you didn't answer."

"Wait a minute you used your powers didn't you?"

"Yeah so what." Gabe said. "This is important and you need to listen carefully. I'll stay with you for a while and you can teach me how to horn my powers and teach me how to shimmer. Deal?"

"Deal. How you gonna tell them your leaving them and that I'm going to teach you to use long lost powers?" Christian asked.

"That's the thing I 'm not going to tell them that I have un-natural powers. Just that I'm taking a vacation and will be back soon." Gabe said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

The next morning as Gabe woke up he turned over to the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand, he saw that it was only 8:00am. He decided to get up and take a shower. Fifteen minutes later Gabe emerged from the shower his hair still wet. He walked into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a red muscle shirt. He went over and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. Half and hour later and a second cup of coffee was when Christian emerged from his bedroom and sat down after he too had a cup of coffee.

"How long have you been up?" Christian asked.

"I got up around 8:00 and took a shower then had a couple cups of coffee and read the morning paper." Gabe replied.

"So when are you going back to the Vast Explorer to tell Mac and Judson that your leaving them for awhile?" Christian asked with interest.

"I was going to leave in ten minutes and be back around 9:00 tonight." Gabe said.

"Oh okay, sure not a problem."

"I'm going to get going so I'll see ya later." Gabe said getting up from the table and putting his coffee cup in the kitchen sink and walking into his room and grabbed his car keys and wallet off of the nightstand.

"Hey wait a minute you didn't answer my question. How are you going to tell Mac..."

"I don't know I'll think of something on the way there." Gabe snapped back as he opened the front door and walked down the porch stairs and in to his Ford Mustang. As Gabe backed out of the driveway he looked up and saw Christian up on the deck watching him leave a concerned look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

Chapter Three 

The Decision

The next morning on the Vast Exploder Judson was the first one awake he got dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and walked into the small kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker and went up on deck to get the morning paper. When he came back below deck Mac was up and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands. Dark circles were underneath her eyes.

"Didn't sleep very well last night did we?" Judson asked.

"Do you think that he's going to leave us?" Mac said.

"Like I said before I don't know? He's coming by the boat later on this morning he'll tell us and

we will be supportive of his decision, understand!" Judson said.

"But..." Mac augured.

"No buts."

As Gabe pulled up to the dock he saw the Vast Explorer right were it had been yesterday morning when he had left. The place he had called home for over two years. He just couldn't think of leaving his now so-called family, and all the explorations they had been on. His family wasn't really a family to him they never had been. Judson and Mac were his family with the exception of Christian. He was always there for him no matter what. As he drove towards the boat he wondered what he was going to say to them. That he was leaving them to go and practice magic with his brother. No that wouldn't fly with Judson and definitely not Mac.

As he pulled in front of the boat he saw Judson standing up on the upper deck with a cup of coffee in his hands. It was around 10:00am and Mac was most likely still asleep. He stopped in front of the boat and turned the engine off and walked out of the car and up the gangplank. As he came on the main deck he was greeted by Judson.

"Hey Gabe what's up?"

"Nothin, listen I need to talk to you and Mac about something." Gabe said as he walked over to the stairs that went down to the cabins. As he descended the last stair he saw Mac sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

"Hey Gabe." Mac greeted him with a smile.

"You guys should sit down." Gabe said gesturing to Judson to take a seat beside Mac.

"Okay." Judson said sitting down.

"Listen something came up when I went to visit my brother the other day. He's having a ruff time and he needs me so I'm going to go and live with him for a while. That means that I'll be leavin you and Mac for awhile." Gabe explained to the two-team members.

"That means that you'll come back right?" Mac said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I can't answer that right now." Gabe said looking at the sparkle in Mac's eyes fade. " I'm going to go and get my things."

"Wait a minute, hold up. How long are you going to be gone?" Judson said getting up from the table and blocking Gabe's path.

"I don't know a month or a couple of years." Gabe said not looking at Judson but at the ground instead.

"A couple of years!" Mac screamed getting up from the table and standing in front of Gabe with the same expression as Judson. Shock and disbelief.

"I promise that I'll keep in touch."

"That's not the point. Your more less saying that you're leaving us and not coming back." Mac

said or most likely yelled at Gabe.

"I'm sorry but my brother needs me right now and he's family."

"Oh and like were not.' Mac said not letting him pass.

"Judson tell Mac to let me pass so I can pack my things. It will only take me a few minutes."

"Mac back down." Judson said grasping Mac's arm and pulling her aside so Gabe could pass.

"But Judson?" Mac nearly cried.

"Remember what I said earlier WE WILL be supportive of whatever decision he makes and WE

WILL I repeat WE WILL be supportive, understand?"

"Yes, but?"

"No buts."

Ten minutes later Gabe was taking the last of the boxes out to his car and put it in the trunk. He came back up on the deck and faced Mac and Judson.

"Well that was the last of it." Gabe said gesturing towards the car and the packed trunk. "I guess this is good-bye?"

"No not good-bye but I'll see you later." Judson said giving Gabe a hug.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Gabe repeated.

Next was Mac's turn. "See ya later Mac." Gabe said turning around to leave.

"Hey don't I get a hug and good-byes, Judson did?" Mac said jokingly

"Of course you do. I just didn't see you as the person who would want a hug good-bye." Gabe said walking back over and giving Mac a big hug. As Gabe was about to end the hug Mac slipped something in his jacket pocket and whispered " Don't tell Judson."

Once again they were all standing around when Gabe said " Well I better get going I'll see you guys around."

"Sure."

"Yeah sure, around."

With that Gabe turned around and walked down the gangplank of the "Vast Explorer" not knowing when he would be back on the ship were he had had the best years of his life. He got into the car and started the engine when he remembered that Mac had slipped something into his jacket pocket. He pulled out Mac's favorite handgun with a note attached to it. Gabe looked down at the note and it read

Dear Gabe,

I know I'll probably regret giving this to you but you might need this more then I do so here's something to remember me by.

I'll miss you lots

Mac

P.S the gun is loaded.

"Oh Mac." Gabe whispered as he sat the gun and the note down on the passenger side seat and put the car in gear and drove down the dock. Knowing if he looked back that he would never be able to leave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftershock

Chapter 4

The Aftershock

As Judson and Mac watched Gabe drive away down the dock Mac looked to Judson and said. "Do you think that he'll come back?"

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. He took all of his things with him." Judson said.

"I know but I'm going to miss him." Mac said before walking off the deck and on to the dock and stood were Gabe's car had been minutes before and she realized that Gabe was gone and he probably wasn't coming back. Mac just stood here not knowing what to do.

Gabe was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Judson stood up on the deck of the boat and watched Mac wondering what she was going to do about Gabe just leaving like that, but then it hit Judson like hard hand slap in the face Gabe was gone and he most likely wasn't coming back. Mac and Judson just stood in there positions waiting for the other to make the first move. Mac decided that she would and turned around and headed back towards the boat and walked right past Judson and below deck were she was going to go and grab a beer and go to her cabin and finish up the dive maps for there latest dive. As she headed to her room she remembered that she had to go past Gabe's old room and she turned around and headed back towards the living room. She wasn't ready to go that far just yet.

As Gabe drove down the highway he wondered if he had done the right thing by leaving Adventure Inc, but he knew that he couldn't let Chris down. As he pulled into the gas station to get some gas he saw two young girls in there middle twenties standing over by a black jeep. As he filled up the small convertible he could hear them saying "Liz were screwed we should have never gone on this stupid trip in the first place. The jeep is dead and we only have 100 dollars left it's not enough to get the jeep fixed."

"Sarah what are we going to do a hotel is to expensive and if we did find a hotel then there's the problem of getting here. Were by the harbor and all the hotels are in the city. The taxi fare would cost about 50 dollars or more."

As Gabe stood there filling up his car he wondered what he could do for the two girls. He walked over to the two girls and said "Hey is there anything that I can do to help?" Gabe asked as he approached them.

"Are car broke down and we only have 100 dollars left not even enough to rent a hotel room for a night." Sarah explained.

"Well there's a boat in the harbor the owner's name is Judson Cross and he might need some help. It's about an hour away if you walk." Gabe said.

"Really you really think?" Liz said with a smile as she looked over at Sarah. "Well what do you think should we go and see?"

"We don't have anything to lose and we need the money if were going to get the jeep fixed. So yeah let's go and see this Judson Cross. Thanks... uh I didn't catch your name."

"Uh it's Gabe. Just tell Judson that Gabe sent you and just tell him the same thing you told me."

"Okay." Liz said, "Thanks a lot."

"Yeah thanks a lot." Sarah said as she and Liz turned to start their long walk to the harbor.

"Hey wait a minute here's some money so go and get yourself a cab." Gabe said handing Sarah a

fifty-dollar bill.

"Thanks again." Sarah said taking the money out of Gabe's outstretched hand.

As Sarah and Liz walked in to the small grocery store and gas station to phone for a cab Gabe turned to the pump and inserted his credit card and paid at the pump. He got back in the car and turned the engine on and pulled out of the station and drove a little ways out of the line of view of the station and waited until a cab showed up and Sarah and Liz got in and drove in the direction of the dock and the "Vast Explorer". Once he was satisfied that they were on there way he pulled out of his hiding spot and pulled on to the highway on his way to his new home with his brother Christian.

As Sarah and Liz pulled up to the dock Sarah got the fifty dollar bill out of her pocket and noticed a piece of paper folded in with the bill. She paid the fare and got out of the car with Liz. As she and Liz walked down the dock Sarah pulled back a few steps and unfolded the paper it read.

"Hey Sarah,

I know this is kind of abrupt but I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?

My cell number is 221-2626 or you can reach me at my brother's house at 883-2621

Call me. My real name is Gabriel Patterson BUT PLEASE call me Gabe."

"Wow. Hey Liz wait up!" Sarah yelled as she ran to catch up with her friend.

"What is it?" Liz asked as Sarah passed Liz the note that she had found in the fifty-dollar bill.

"Do you think that I should give him a call later?" Sarah asked her best friend with a smile.

"Of course are you out of your mind. That guy was gorgeous and lets not forget HOT!" Liz said.

"Okay then that settles it I'll call him later." Sarah said as she and Liz continued their search for

the boat the "Vast Explorer."

As Sarah and Liz came to the last boat on the dock there hopes started to fall and that the boat had already left the harbor. Liz walked ran up to the boat and read the name that was on the side of the ship. It read "Vast Explorer".

"Hey Sarah I found it." Liz yelled as Sarah ran to catch up.

"You think any ones home?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, only one way to find out. HEY ANYONE HOME?" Liz yelled

"Yeah someone's home what can I do for you?" A woman with black hair said as she emerged at the top of the boat.

"Were looking for a man named Judson Cross. Dose he live here?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah he does do you want to speak to him?" the women asked.

"Yes please." Liz answered.

"Come up on deck." The women said.

Sarah and Liz walked up the gangplank and followed the women to a set of stairs. She descended so Sarah and Liz followed. When they came to the bottom of the stairs they saw a man in his mid thirties sitting at table reading the paper.

"Hey Judson these two girls here want to speak to you." The women said as she sat down in one of the four chairs.

"Well what can I do for you girls?" Judson asked.

"We broke down at the gas station a couple miles from here and we only had 100 dollars not even enough for a night at a hotel. We met this guy named Gabe and he said that you might have some work for us to make some quick money." Liz explained as Sarah stood there and

looked around.

"Well Mac what do you think?" Judson asked as he turned to the women beside him.

"It's okay with me. With Gabe not here at the moment were a few hands short."

"Okay that settles it your hired. You can start today. Do you have any luggage?" Judson asked.

"Wait a minute what are your guys name's?" Mac asked.

"My name is Liz and this is Sarah." Liz said. "All of are stuff is back at are jeep at the gas station."

"Okay let's go." Judson said as he got up and went down a hall to Sarah's left and disappeared in to a room. He came back with a cell phone and car keys in hand.


	5. Chapter 5:The Beginning of a New Life

Chapter 5

**The Beginning of a New Life**

As Gabe pulled in to the drive way he saw Christian come out of the house and walked down the stairs to meet his brother and help him with his things.

"So how did it go?" Chris asked as he approached the car.

"Alright." Gabe said with a tone that showed no emotion.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Are you going to help me with these boxes or do I have to take them all in by my self."

Gabe said as he went around and unlocked the trunk and took out one of the four boxes.

Christian grabbed one and followed Gabe up the stairs and in to the house and to his bedroom. He put the box on the floor and sat on the bed and looked around his new surroundings. Christian walked in a few minute later and saw a glum looking Gabe sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure your alright?" Chris asked again.

"Oh I don't know. It's just going to take a little getting used to, that's all."

"Gabe I know you better then that. For you it's going to take to a lot of getting used to."

Christian joked as he walked out of the room to go and retrieve one of the two remaining boxes.

Gabe got up and followed his older brother to get the last box.

"Hey I'll be alright. I met this girl today her name is Sarah and I asked her out.

"That's the brother I know." Christian said picking up one of the boxes and going back up to the house. Gabe picked up the last box and put it on the ground and closed the trunk before picking it back up and going into the house after Chris.

As Judson and the girls Sarah and Liz walked down the dock to the waiting Land Rover

sitting at the end of the dock Liz asked, "So how come Mac didn't join us on are little excursion?"

"Mac just wanted to get your room ready for you guys when we get back." Judson replied as he unlocked the doors. Sarah got in the passenger side and Liz got in the back.

"He's lying you know?" Liz said to Sarah as they waited for Judson to get in and join them.

"I know. I just have this feeling that this Gabe guy from the gas station...well I think he might have worked for them and left but I'm not sure. I'm not going to press them on it not yet anyway. We just met them and all." Sarah said in a whisper so Judson wouldn't over hear them.

"You think." Liz asked.

"I know."

"Mac I told the girls that the reason you stayed behind was because you were getting there room ready." Judson said in to the cell phone.

"But I.." Mac said in a agitated voice.

"I know you stayed behind because your still trying to wrap you head around the fact that Gabe is gone, but they need somewhere to sleep and.." Judson never finished his sentence as Mac cut

him off.

"Judson your not saying that we should give them Gabe's cabin are you?"

"Gabe always had two twin beds in his cabin and there are two of them and like I said before they need somewhere to sleep."

"Fine I'll go and change the sheets and prepare the room for them but what if Gabe comes back sooner then we expect?" Mac said in a worried voice.

"We'll deal with the situation if it arises." Judson said. "Hold on a second how did the girls know where to find us. We never put a ad in the paper we were going to wait a couple of week incase

Gabe came back before then."

"Gabe's the only one who knew that we were a couple hands short. What if Gabe was the one that told them about the boat and us? Maybe Gabe was right and he won't come back for a couple of years." Mac said panic starting to rise in her voice.

"Mac we'll figure this out later right now I have to get back to Sarah and Liz so we can go and get there thing and get them settled in before tomorrow if were going to get to Mexico by tomorrow night."

"Okay we'll talk when you get back agree?"

"Agreed." Judson said as he hung up and pressed the end button on the cell. He walked over to the SUV and pulled out of the dock parking lot and down the freeway.

As Gabe walked into the house with the last box in his hands and put it on the floor by the other three. Three minutes later Christian walked in and sat on the bed and motioned for Gabe to come and sit beside him. Gabe walked over and sat beside him.

"So what's on your mind little brother of mine?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Nothing why you ask?" Gabe said getting up and walking over to the window with his back to Chris.

"Because you've been moping around ever since you got here."

"Have not!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Have to."

"Okay maybe I have so what?"

"Just tell me what's bothering you and maybe I can help." Christian said as he got up and stood up by Gabe and put a tender hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned Gabe around to face him and looked him in the eyes and repeated what he had said earlier " Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's just that well I miss Judson and Mac already." Gabe said turning back around and back to staring out the window.

"Gabe."

"Just leave me alone!" Gabe yelled as Christian was flung out the door and on to the hard floor outside of the bedroom. He slowly got back up and started to move back towards Gabe's room when the door closed with a slam in his face.

"Gabe, Gabe come on open the door." Christian yelled.

Inside the room Gabe was looking at his hands and the door trying to figure out how he had just done that. All of a sudden from somewhere deep down inside Gabe found out that he could get away from all of this, from the pain of being away from Mac and Judson. He just couldn't stand the idea. The pain was just too much. Then Gabe shimmered out of the room just as Christian finally managed to open the door to see Gabe disappear.

"GABE, noooo get back here now please." Christian pleaded because he knew that if Gabe didn't learn to control his powers with his emotions then he would destroy himself.

As Gabe finally got over the fact that he had just shimmered with out any practice he started to wonder where he was.

"Where am I?" Gabe wondered out loud and his question was answered by a loud voice.

"You ask the question "Where are you?" and I will answer your question. You are in a place

where you emotions took you. Only by over coming your fears and the things you are doubting

will you be able to leave. Do you understand?" The voice asked.

"Yes I understand." Gabe replied, as he looked around the white room white swirls of smoke swirled around his feet, he noticed a tapestry on the wall in front of him he walked over to it and pulled it away from the wall and saw a door hided behind it. "I wonder what's behind it?" Gabe wondered to himself. But he knew that what was behind the door wasn't important right now it was over coming his fears and the doubts that he had of himself.

Behind the door was a large chamber and in that chamber was Christian hoping that Gabe would be able to over come his inner demons, because if he couldn't then Gabe would lose his powers forever. As soon as Gabe had shimmered out Chris had gone straight to the elders a large group of people that helped with young protectors and help them to understand the importance of being a protector.

"Christian we'll give Gabe 48 hours to sort out every thing, when that time is up we will have no choice but to strip his powers, do you understand?" Jesse asked.

"I understand Jesse you have to do what's right. I just thought that Gabe would be able to handle it." Chris said knowing that he was the cause of his brother's pain and suffering.

"It's not your fault Chris you did what you thought was right, but remember you can not help him. You can only stand and watch and hope he can fight his fears and doubts." Jesse said as he walked out another door and left Chris standing here watching his brother fight for his life.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Team Members

Chapter 6 

The New Team Members

As Sarah and Liz drove up to the dock Judson parked the SUV and turned the engine off but didn't get out of the vehicle.

"I need to ask you two a question." Judson said as he turned to face them.

"Sure ask away." Sarah said with a smile.

"Who told you about the "Vast Explorer", because me and Mac weren't going to put a ad in the paper for another couple of weeks."

"As you know we broke down a couple of minutes from the gas station. We called for a tow truck and were in the gas station parking lot and we were talking about what to with the 100 dollars we had left. It wasn't enough to get the jeep fixed and it wasn't enough to get a hotel room.

Then this guy came over and said that his name was Gabe and that there was a ship down at the dock that was looking for some team members. It was an hours walk from the station so he gave us 50 dollars for a cab." Sarah explained.

"Why did you want to know?" Liz asked.

"Well Gabe used to work with us but he left today to go and help his brother. Gabe and us are really close. He didn't say if he was coming back or not." Judson explained to the two girls.

"Well if you want us to leave then we'll go and find work some where else." Liz said knowing that they might have ruined the friendship between Mac and Judson and what if Gabe came back.

"No you can stay on. It was Gabe's decision to leave Adventure Inc in the first place." Judson said. "You're hired!"

"Thanks a lot." Liz said.

"Yeah thanks a lot." Sarah said shaking Judson hand.

They got out of the SUV and started the short walk to the boat. Judson led the way up the gangplank and on to the main deck.

"Stay right here. I'll go and see if Mac's done with your room." Judson said as he disappeared down the stairs to the small living area.

"Mac you here?" Judson called out as he walked down the hall that led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Right here in Gabe's room." Mac called back.

"Hey the room ready yet the girls are up on the deck."

"Yeah give me a minute to finish up this bed and then they can move in." Mac said.

"Okay no problem." Judson said as he walked back out the room and back up the stairs to Sarah and Liz. "Mac will be finished in a couple of minutes she has to finish the other bed."

"Okay I'll go and start to bring some of the bags up from the car." Sarah said as she walked back down the gangplank and down the dock to the parking lot.

"Hey wait up!" Liz yelled as she ran down the gangplank after Sarah. "Wow that was a shock.

You still gonna call Gabe later?"

"I don't know probably. I don't want to interfere with there friendship with Gabe by going out with him." Sarah said as they reach the SUV. She pulled out the car keys and unlocked the back hatch.

"Were did you get the keys?" Liz asked surprised.

"Judson handed me them when I said I was going to the car to get the luggage." Sarah said as she grabbed her two bags. Liz grabbed her two and set them on the ground and closed the hatch. She followed Sarah as they made there way back to the boat.

"I think I'll call Gabe and we'll talk about what to do and to tell Mac and Judson." Sarah said as she walked on to the boat and down the stairs that led to living area. She set her bags on the floor and sat down at the kitchen table. Liz sat hers down beside Sarah's and went down the hall to the bathroom. As she passed one of the rooms she overheard Mackenzie talking to Judson.

"Judson the girls seem nice and all but I'm still gonna miss Gabe."

"I know but we need the extra help and they need some cash to get home and get their car fixed." Judson said.

"Yeah, but when they get there money then they'll probably leave and then we'll have to hire more people." Mac said.

"For all we know Gabe might be back by then."

"Your right."

"Listen Mac just give them a chance. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now once they move in we have to let Gabe go. This isn't Gabe's room anymore. It's

Sarah's and Liz's." Judson said as he turned to leave. "I'll go and get them."

"Okay." Mac said as she threw the pillow on to the bed that she was making.

Judson walked out of the room and walked down to the kitchen and saw Sarah sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Your room is all ready. You and Liz can move in now, wait a minute where is Liz?" Judson asked.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Oh I see. Well you can move in anyway I'll help you with you stuff." Judson said.

"Okay thanks." Sarah said as she got up and walked over to the stairs and picked up her two bags. Judson walked over and picked up Liz's two bags and led the way to the room.

"Well this is it." Judson said walking in and setting the bags on the floor by the door. Sarah walked over to the bed nearest the window and set her bags on the bed. A couple of seconds later Liz walked in.

"This where we'll be calling home for awhile?" Liz said sitting on the bed and looked from Sarah to Judson.

"I'll let you girls get settled in. Supper will be around 5:30,6:00. Kay?"

"Sure thing." Liz said walking over to the door and as Judson walked out of the room she closed it.

"What was that back there you were just staring in to space." Liz said sitting back down on her

bed.

"I don't know there's just this weird vibe I'm getting from them." Sarah explained to Liz.

"Especially Judson. It's like I've seen him before and he's seen me before."

"Well when I went to the bathroom I overheard Judson and Mackenzie talking. They said that they still miss Gabe and they think that when we get are money that we'll leave and they'll have to hire new people. Then Judson said that Gabe might be back by the time we leave."

"Well let's just do are best to fit in okay?" Sarah said as she turned to her bag and started to unpack her belongings and put them in to one of the four draw dressers in the small cabin.

"Okay." Liz said as she to started to unpack her things too.

Thanks to all the reviews guys, keep reading there's lot more to come and even a sequel


	7. Chapter 7:Gabe's Fight for Life

Chapter 7 

**Gabe's Fight for Life**

Fifteen hours had gone by since Gabe had been with the elders. His progress was un-noticed.

"Christian, Gabe hasn't made any... well he hasn't even tried to fight it. It's not looking good." Jesse said as he approached Chris.

"He can do it I know that he can. He just has to." Chris replied.

"I know." Jesse said as he left Christian once again.

Gabe sat in the white room on the floor rocking back and forth. Hoping to drive the doubts and fears from his head.

"W...h...y...did...I...l..e..a..v..e...them?" Gabe stuttered as he continued his rocking. He didn't notice Christian on the other side of the window watching him coaxing him on, to fight his fears.

"This was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Leaving...M.a...c.. and .J..u.d..so..n. Why?" Gabe whispered to no one in particular. Stuttering whenever he said their names.

"Please someone help me."

In the other room Christian was watching his little brother fighting for his life. He knew that if Gabe couldn't over come this fears and doubts then he would lose his powers and a protector with out his powers they were very weak and they felt like they were missing a part of them, and usually after a year they would pass away.

"Come on Gabe you can do it." Christian couched. "If only Gabe could hear me then maybe he could make it. He needs to know that someone is there for him."

"Gabe come on you can do this." Chris said in his mind trying to send his thoughts to Gabe so that he could hear him.

"Chris?" Gabe asked as he stopped his rocking and stood up and looked around but saw no one but the oh so familiar white walls, and the door. "Chris are you here?"

On the other side of the wall Christian stood in front of the one-way window and looked in on Gabe and saw him standing up looking for something or someone. Then he heard his name being called. The voice sounded like Gabe's.

"Gabe can you hear me?" Chris called through his mind.

"Chris I can hear you but I can't see you. Where are you?"

"There's a one way window on one of the walls I can see you but you can't see me." Christian explained.

"How long have I been here? I remember shimmering in to his room and a voice called and said

something like in order to get out I had to over come my fears and doubts." Gabe said.

"You've been here for over fifteen hours. If you don't over come your fear in 48 hours then you'll have you're powers stripped."

"I rather have no powers and be with Judson and Mac anyway." Gabe said.

"Gabe, listen you need to over come this and fast. Do you understand? This thing you're going

through will destroy you." Chris said.

"What do I have to do?" Gabe asked.

"Overcome what ever it is that you afraid of." Christian said to his little brother.

"But I don't know what it is?" Gabe said afraid that he was going to let his brother down.

"Yes you do." Christian said. "Gabe the elders are coming back I have to go. Just know that I love you and that you can always over come any fears or doubts that you have."

"Alright I'll do my best. Love ya Chris." Gabe said as he sat back down on the floor and put his head in between his knees knowing that his brother loved him and that he could do this.

As Christian finished talking to Gabe he felt a lot better knowing that he was all right and that he knew what was going on.

"Christian you should go and get some sleep and get something to eat." Jesse said as he and two other elders came in to the room. "We're going to observe Gabriel for awhile and see if he's even trying to over come this."

"Alright then." Chris said walking away from the window and going out the door to a long hallway and walked down it until he came to room number 126, his bedroom for the time being. He walked in and saw the inviting bed. He walked over and flopped on to the soft material of the confronter. Ten seconds later and Christian was fast asleep. When Christian finally woke up it was past six in the evening. As Christian woke up fully he noticed a figure over by the window.

The person turned around and Christian saw that it was Jesse.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" Christian asked. "Is Gabe alright?"

"Gabriel is fine. Ten minutes after you left he started to show signs that he was overcoming his fears. He's resting in the ward down the hall. You can go and see him after you have something to eat. I'll come and get you in twenty minutes." Jesse said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"He's alright, he's alright. I can't believe it." Christian exclaimed with a smile. He got up of the bed and walked out the door and down to the kitchens to get something to eat just as Jesse had ordered.

Fifteen minutes later Christian and Jesse were walking down the hallway that led to the ward where the sick charges and protectors went. Jesse led Chris to room number 26. Before he opened the door Jesse held him back and spoke to him

"Gabriel is very weak it took him a lot of a strength to over come what he went through he's asleep at the moment and will probably be a sleep for a good 24 hours and when he wakes up he might be a little disorientated. So talk to him softly and he should be find." Jesse said as he opened the door and let Christian walk in front of him. He closed the door and left so Christian could be alone with his brother.

As Christian walked in to the room he saw Gabe laying on a bed his eye lids were closed and he looked at peace with himself. The only thing that bothered Christian was that Gabe was very white. It looked as if there was no color to his always-flush cheeks after that he thought nothing more of it. The only thing that mattered was that Gabe was going to pull through.

"Hey Gabe. You did it I can't believe it you did it, way to go!" Chris whispered as he walked over to his brother's bed and sat down on one of the two very un-conformable looking chairs. Christian fell asleep within a few minutes.

It felt as if he had only just fell asleep when he was abruptly woken up. He opened his eyes and saw Jesse shaking his arm. He looked over at Gabe and saw that if possible he looked even whiter.

"Gabe!" Christian yelled in fear. "What's wrong?"

"Come on out in the hall, quickly." Jesse urged.

Once Jesse had gotten Christian outside in the hall he let go of his arm and looked down at the ground.

"What wrong? What just happened back there?" Christian asked concern evident in his voice.

"One of the nurses came in to check up on Gabriel fifteen minutes ago and when she came in his heart beat dropped suddenly. They're doing everything that they can do. I have to go to the intensive care unit. That's where they moved him. There's a waiting area outside the doors. I'll come and get you when there's something to tell you." Jesse said and with that left Christian standing they do not know what to do.

He felt so helpless, he thought that his brother was going to pull through now he wasn't so sure anymore. He slowly walked down the hall until he came to a room labeled "Intensive Care Unit Waiting Room" he walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. He knew that all he could do was wait.

An hour had passed since Gabe had been moved to intensive care and still there was no word. Just as Christian was about to give up hope Jesse came in to the waiting room.

"Christian?" Jesse said to get the young mans attention.

"Is he...?" Christian asked afraid of the answer Jesse might give him. Jesse just stood there in the doorframe.

"Damn it why won't he answer me. I need to know!" Christian screamed in his head.

"Christian, Gabriel is in a very serious condition at the moment. His heart rate dropped so suddenly that he was at a risk of heart failure." Jesse said waiting for Christian's reaction. When none came he continued. "But we came in the nick of time and he managed to pull through."

"Will he live?" Chris asked knowing that the answer was going to be grim.

"All I can say is that it's up to him. When we pulled him out of the white room we thought the worst was over but we were wrong. He wasn't over the worst. His fears and doubts most have come back and he just wanted to die and he almost did mark my words." Jesse said. "You can go and see him. He's awake but very weak. Don't over excite him or he might have a heart attack and his heart can't take that. He would die if he was to have a heart attack."

"Okay just let me see him please." Christian almost begged. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his brother and then trying to tell Judson and Mac that he had died.

"Come on this way." Jesse said walking out of the room and went through the double doors that led to the intensive care ward they walked down another long hallway. They came to a room that said "Room: 6 Gabriel Patterson." Jesse opened the door and let Christian go in. He came in behind him and closed the door. As Christian approached the bed he saw Gabe pale white with a bunch of IV's and monitors sticking out all over his body.

"Gabe." Chris whispered.

"Christian." Gabe said his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down you let your self down. Now rest I'm not leaving, just get better."

"Okay Chris." Gabe said before his eyelids closed and his breathing leveled out and Christian knew that he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Judson’s Surprise

Chapter 8 Judson's Surprise 

The next morning on the "Vast Explorer" was of a different atmosphere. Judson was the first one awake. As he passed Mac's room he thought that she looked so peaceful. As he passed Sarah and Liz's room he stopped and looked in on them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Sarah she somehow seemed familiar, but he didn't know how. He walked on and in to the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee cup out of the cupboard and poured some coffee in to his cup. Just as he was about to sit down he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw Sarah standing there in her PJ's.

"Morning." Sarah said as she walked in to the small kitchen. "Where you keep the coffee cups?"

"Second cupboard from the left." Judson said as he sat down at the kitchen table to drink his coffee. Sarah poured herself a cup and sat down at the table across from Judson.

"Ever been to Mexico?" Judson asked.

"No, but I saw the movie "Once upon a Time in Mexico." Sarah said with a laugh. "Why you ask?"

"Oh just because that's where were heading out his afternoon." Judson said.

"REALLY ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Nope, not kidding that's where are next job takes us. Since you and Liz are part of the team you're coming with us." Judson said with a smile. As he sat at the table watching Sarah race out of the room to go and tell her friend Liz that they were going to Mexico.

Sarah Patterson dark brown hair with green hazel eyes. Whenever she smiled it reached her eyes. It reminded him of someone, but he didn't quite know who yet. Then it hit Judson, GABE she reminded him of Gabe. That was it the dark brown hair and the green hazel eyes. Judson knew that he shouldn't probe but he needed to know if she somehow was related to Gabe. Maybe she wasn't, but if she was why didn't she say anything. Maybe she didn't know herself.

On the other hand her friend Liz Harrison (short for Elizabeth) had dark red hair with blue eyes. They couldn't be more different but still they were the best of friends.

As Sarah barged in to the room and found that Liz was still sound asleep. Sarah jumped on the bed and initially woke Liz up.

"Can't a person get any sleep?" Liz grumbled as she turned around and was about to go back to sleep when Sarah blurted out.

"Guess where were going?" Sarah asked. "Were going to Mexico."

"WHAT were going to Mexico?" Liz said sitting up so fast that Sarah fell to the floor with a thud. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sarah said getting back up on her feet. "I'm going to go and get dressed and then go and warm my probably cold coffee back up."

"Oh okay." Liz said as she watched Sarah pull out a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans from her dresser. She walked out and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Sarah emerged from the bathroom and went in to the kitchen she saw Liz and Mac sitting at the kitchen table taking.

"Hey there." Mac said as Sarah went over and put her coffee in the microwave.

"Hey." Sarah replied she heard the beeping sound of the microwave and went over and took it out and sat down at the table with Mac and Liz.

"So what's up?" Mac asked.

"Nothin much." Sarah replied, "So what is it that were supposed to find exactly?"

"It's some kind of jade ring that is supposed to carry good luck." Mac explained to the two girls.

"Judson can probably explain it better then I can."

"By the way were is Judson?" Liz asked looking around.

"I saw him this morning when I got up, but after I went in the shower he was no where to be found." Sarah said as she got up from the table and went to the stairs that led to the upper deck of the ship. She climb up the stairs and looked down the dock for the Land Rover but it wasn't there. She went back down below deck and told Liz and Mackenzie that the Rover was gone.

"Well he'll be back sooner or later or if he'll be more then an hour he'll call." Mac said getting up from the table and taking her coffee cup to the sink. She went back down the hall and back to her bedroom.

"Well I'm going to go and work on my lap top and e-mail my parents tell them what's going on."

Sarah said as she got up from the table and retrieved her laptop from her bedroom and went in to the living room and sat on the floor with the laptop on the coffee table.

As Sarah opened her e-mail she saw that she had one e-mail. She opened it up and saw that it was from one of her and Liz's other friend Holly. It read:

"Hey Sarah and Liz,

When are you guys getting back? Sarah there was this guy at your house a couple of days ago he said his name was Christian and that he needed to talk to you. I just told him that you were away and would be back soon.

Your Friend Holly."

"Some guy named Christian, never heard of him." Sarah said as she replied to Holly's e-mail and e-mailed her parents and told them that she and Liz would be back and that they had run out of money and would be home in a couple of months. She closed her laptop and leaned back on to the couch and fell asleep.

thanks and stay tuned for more!


	9. Chapter 9:Judson's Discovery

Chapter 9 

**Judson's Discovery**

As Judson got out of the SUV and walked up to the National Records building he wondered why he was even doing this, but he needed to know the truth. He opened the door and walked in to the large room and walked up to the main desk.

"Hi." Judson said to get the young women's attention.

"Hello what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a records of a Sarah Patterson and a Gabriel Patterson." Judson said.

"Okay just give me a couple of minutes. Are they related?" She inquired.

"Uh no." Judson said walking away from the desk and taking a seat over in the small sitting area.

He picked up a magazine and started to flip through its pages when he heard the young women

speak to tell him if she had found anything.

"Uh Sir. I found two folders' each as you requested. A Miss Sarah Patterson and a Mr. Gabriel Patterson." The women said handing the folders to Judson. "If you need to photocopy there's a photo coping machine over in the corner."

"Thank-you." Judson replied as he walked back over to the sitting area and sat back down. He opened Sarah's folder and read through the contents of the pages. It said that her name was Sarah Elizabeth Patterson and that her Aunt and Uncle, Paige and Joseph Patterson had raised her. She was 25 years of age and her birthday was December 9th, 1979.

"Okay nothing fishy there theirs lot's of Patterson's around." Judson mumbled to himself. As he opened Gabe's folder he looked though his folder and saw that his name was Gabriel Joseph Patterson and that his parent's names were William and Catherine Patterson. His birthday was "wait a minute." Judson said taking a deep breath and read the birth date that was printed on the paper December 9th, 1979.

Judson went back to Sarah's folder and carefully went back through the papers. He came across a document that he didn't remember seeing before. It was adoption documents. It read that Sarah Elizabeth Patterson was to live with her uncle and aunt her real fathers brother because of finical problems. That her biological parents were of the names William and Catherine Patterson and that she has three brothers Christian, Thedus and Gabriel and a sister Constance. It also said that Sarah didn't know of her older siblings and they didn't know about her. She didn't know that her mother and father were not her real parents. Gabriel Joseph Patterson and Sarah Elizabeth Patterson were not only brother and sister they were twins. Gabe being fifteen minutes older.

"Oh my god!" Judson said putting down the documents on the small coffee table, and leaned back on the small couch. He found out much more then he had bargained for that day as he picked up the documents and walked over to the photo coping machine and copied the pages for

Mac to read. He wasn't going to talk to Sarah but call her and Gabe's parents and see what had gone wrong and why they didn't know of each other's existence. He finished coping the papers and handed the real documents back in to the clerk at the desk and thanked her. He walked back out to the SUV and phoned Mac. The phone rang three time's before anyone answered.

"Hello." Sarah said.

"Hi." Judson said and thought back to what he had just found out and was sitting in an envelope on the passenger side seat. "I need to talk to Mac."

"Oh okay, hold on a sec." Sarah said as he heard the phone go on hold. A couple minutes later he heard Mac's oh so familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello." Mac said. "Where had you been all day, you've had me worried."

"You worried. I laugh, but wait you won't believe what I found out today." Judson said.

"What?" Mac asked with curiosity.

"You'll have to wait until I get back to the boat." Judson said as he hung up his cell and put it back in its holder on the dash.

"That was rude." Mac said as she hung up the phone and walked back to her room to finish the rest of the dive maps from their previous expedition.

As Judson walked up the gangplank and on to the boat the envelope tucked under his arm he yelled. "Mac I'm back."

"Tell me what did you find out?"

"Come down below deck." Judson said as he walked into the living room and saw Sarah's laptop on the living room table. "Where are the girls?"

"There in town they'll be back in time for dinner." Mac said sitting down on the sofa waiting for Judson to tell her whatever it was that he was going to tell her.

"Okay does Sarah remind you of any one?" Judson asked as he sat down beside her.

"Uh...yeah she reminds me of Gabe." Mac emitted.

"Well she sure did to me so I became nosy and went to the records center and got Gabe's and

Sarah's folder. Here read what the sheets that I have marked say." Judson said handing Mac Sarah's folder.

Mac opened it and slowly took out the sheet that Judson had marked. She carefully read it and then looked back at Judson with a shocked expression.

"And she doesn't even know that who her real parents are?" Mac said.

"No and were not going to tell her or Gabe until we discussed this with both of there parents. Understand, and if and when we tell them we tell them at the same time."

"Okay, but I can't believe it Sarah and Gabe are twins." Mac said just as Sarah and Liz walked down the stairs in to the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarah asked. "And what are with those papers?"

"Nothing just some paper work me and Mac have to fill out for the expedition, that's all." Judson said to quickly making Sarah and Liz suspicious.

"Okay." Sarah said going to her and Liz's room. Liz took one more glance at Mac and Judson before walking after Sarah in to the room.

"That was definitely weird." Sarah said falling on to her bed.

"I know what you mean." Liz agreed.

It had been two week's since Gabe had been moved to the intensive care unit. Today he was being put in a regular unit. Christian walked in to Gabe's new room and saw Gabe sitting up in bed with his head resting against the headboard.

"Come on in Christian." Gabe said as he gestured to the bed.

"Christian walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "You doing okay, no more scares?" Chris asked.

"Yes no more surprise heart attacks. I know that now I have a new job to do. Mac and Judson probably have two new teams member by now." Gabe said with a grin.

"Why what did you do?" Christian asked knowing that his brother was always getting into trouble with his team members.

"Well I met these two girls when I was leaving the harbor and they needed some fast cash to get home and I knew that Mac and Judson would need some extra hands. So I told them to go to the boat and say that I told them that they needed some help." Gabe explained.

"Oh I see." Chris said looking away from Gabe and out the window. "Okay well just for the sake of it what were there name's?" Chris asked still looking out the window.

"One was Sarah and the other name was Liz. I kind of asked Sarah out and well since I've been out of reach for a while she probably thinks I'm some kind of jackass for not answering her calls. So would you be so kind and go to the boat and talk to her. Tell her that I've been really sick and that maybe I had a asthma attack." Gabe said.

"Oh okay, sure thing. You sure that she's at the "Vast Explorer." Chris questioned.

"Yeah check the dock in Beau Harbor if she's not there then they're in Mexico. At St. Maria Harbor"

"Okay just this once, and just because it's you." Christian said with a laugh as he lightly punched

Gabe on the arm and walked out of the room.

Once out in hallway he shimmered out and reappeared in and underground parking lot. He came to his car a Doge Viper and got in. He drove for an hour when he came to the dock in Beau Harbor, he turned the engine off and stepped out of the car and started to walk down the dock hoping that they were still here and sure enough there it was. He came to the gangplank and yelled. "Hey anyone home?"

A figure emerged from the top of the boat. It was Judson.

"Come on up Christian." Judson said as he walked up the plank to the boat. "How you've been and why isn't Gabe with you?"

"Uh yeah Gabe is at the house he had a really bad asthma attack he just got released today and is at home resting."

"Why didn't you call?" Judson asked trying to stop himself from blurting out what he knew. "Well come below and have a cup of coffee." Judson said.

"Well Gabe didn't want to bother you anyway the reason I'm here is that Gabe wanted me to tell

Sarah that Gabe's sorry that he didn't call. I tried her house but no one was home and then Gabe said that they were working for you. He asked her out when they met." Christian said with a smirk.

"Uh Christian there's something that I have to tell you but not up here."

"Oh okay I can't stay long I have to get back to Gabe."

"Fine this won't take long." Judson said starting down the stairs and went in to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee. "I'm going to go and get Mac I'll be right back."

Christian walked in to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He saw a large brown envelope under the table and pulled it out, but quickly stuffed it back in its hiding place when he saw someone come down the stairs out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi." The person said. As Christian looked up he felt as if he was looking in a mirror image of Gabe, except that this image was female. Same hair color and same eye color. Even the height was about the same. She was a little bit smaller.

"Hi." Christian said as he stood up and shook the young girls hand. "I'm Christian, Gabe's brother."

"Nice to meet you. By the way my name's Sarah, Sarah Patterson."

"I'm here because Gabe wants me to tell you he's sorry about the date and that he'll make it up to you."

"Oh that's okay." Sarah said with a smile. "Well I've got to go, see ya later."

As soon as she walked out of the room Judson came back in with Mac right behind him. Mac sat in the chair in front of Christian and motioned for him to sit.

"Christian I know this is going to come as a shock but well you... here just read this and you'll understand everything." Judson said reaching under the table and pulling out the brown envelope that he had saw earlier. Judson opened it and handed Christian a piece of paper that looked like a document. Christian carefully read over it and then read it again.

"I have a sister and Gabe has a twin?" Chris said with disbelief.

"When Sarah and her friend Liz first came Sarah she reminded me of some one and then I figured it out she reminded me of Gabe. I went to the Record Center and asked for Sarah's and

Gabe's folder and this was what I found. Sarah doesn't know I'm leaving that up to you and Gabe." Judson said.

"Okay, but I'll have to let Gabe know first."

"Okay I understand." Judson said. "But I think that it would be better to tell them together at the same time."

"Fine, but it will have to wait until Gabe is back to full health I don't want him to have another one of his spells." Christian said as he got up from the sofa. "I really have to go now."

"Okay I know this came at a very unexpected time but I believed that you had a right to know.

After all she is your sister." Judson said as he walked Christian to the stairs.

"I know. See you guys later." Christian walked up the stairs and disappeared out of the sight of Judson.


	10. Chapter 10:Kidnapped

Chapter 10 

**Kidnapped**

As Christian walked back in to Gabe's room he saw that Gabe was awake and was

reading a book. As Christian entered the room Gabe looked up.

"Well how did it go?" Gabe questioned.

"Fine. She forgives you."

"Good, now when can I get out of here?" Gabe said with a smile.

"Two more days. The Elders want to make sure you're not going to have another break down." Chris said.

"Oh alright, but only two more days and that's it." Gabe said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gabe." Christian said sternly "I don't want to take a chance of you getting sick. I'm only letting you leave when the Elders give me the okay, and you're still going to have to take it easy."

"I know, now stop being a worry wart." Gabe said as he picked back up his book and went back

to reading it.

Just as Christian said Gabe was released two days later. As Christian pulled the car in to the driveway he looked over at Gabe who had been silent ever since they had left the car park.

"You okay Gabe, you've been awfully quiet the whole ride home?" Chris asked concerned that his brother might be having doubts again.

"I'm fine just glad to be home." Gabe said as he got out of the car and walked up the stairs and on to the deck as Chris got the suitcases out of the car and came up behind Gabe who had stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Sarah?" Gabe said as he walked towards the silent form by the front door. She looked up and saw that there were tearstains on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Gabe walked towards her and pulled her in to an embrace as she started to sob un-controllably. Gabe held her tighter. Christian came up slowly behind them and knew that what Judson had said was true that there was some connection between the two. He had doubted Judson words, but there was no doubt that Sarah and Gabe belonged together. As he watched Gabe try and get

Sarah to tell him what was wrong he finally got something out of her.

"Judson and Mac were...were." Once again she broke down in un-controllable crying. Gabe picked her up in his arms and carried her in the house and took her in to his room and laid her on the bed where she clung to his shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Sarah I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Gabe said.

Sarah took a deep breath and let go of the grip she had on Gabe's shirt. She laid her head on

Gabe's chest, and slowly told the story of why she had been outside on their front porch.

"Me and Liz went out for the day. As me and Liz approached the ship we heard noises and gun fire coming from the boat...

**Flash back starts**

As Sarah and Liz got out of the Land Rover they walked down the dock. As they approached the dock they thought that they could hear gunfire. Sarah pulled out a small

handgun. Liz looked at her in surprise.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Liz said as Sarah took the safety off and walked up the gangplank on to the deck of the boat.

"Yep, Mac taught me when you were out on your date with Drew the other night. Apparently I have a knack for guns. I caught on very quickly."

"Oh I see." Liz said walking behind her. Sarah walked down the stairs slowly. The gunfire had stopped and there was complete silence.

"It's too quiet." Sarah said as she observed the messed up living room.

"Where are Mac and Judson?" Liz asked walking down the hall towards the bedrooms.

She checked the first room, which was hers and Sarah's. Nothing was wrong there the place was spotless. She then went into Mac's room, her room was spotless too. Next was Judson's room.

She slowly walked in and saw that the curtain was out from the wall. She slowly walked over and just before she reached it a man with a black ski mask and were those horns? Who ever it was didn't wait for a reaction. He pulled out a revolver and...

"Bang!" Was all Sarah heard as she raced towards Judson's room where the sound had come

from. As she walked in the room she saw a limp form lying on the floor.

"LIZ NOOO!" Sarah screamed as she ran over to her best friend and picked up her silent body and carried her in to the living room where she laid her on the sofa. She pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

"Sarah." Liz quietly said as Sarah picked up her hand and stroked it gently.

"Everything is going to be okay." Sarah whispered.

"No it's not and you know that as much as I do. Thank you for being there all these years. Good... bye." Liz said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Nooooo, Liz please wake up, don't leave me, I need you." Sarah said tears streaming down her

face just as the paramedics came down the stairs. "Your to late." She whispered as she flopped back on to the floor.

The next morning as Sarah woke up she got dressed and took a long cold shower trying to drive the thoughts of yesterday's events from her head. She walked in to the kitchen and saw something on one of the bottom cupboards. She walked over and saw that someone had scribbled something on it.

"Help, being attacked."

"Great, just great." Sarah said recognizing the hand writing as Judson's. Falling to the ground and started to cry once more.

**Flash Back Ends**

"Mac and Judson where kidnapped and I don't know what to do?" Sarah said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Your friend?" Christian asked.

"She didn't make it." Sarah said the realization dawning on her. Liz was dead.

"Why don't you get some sleep. You can stay here with me and Christian." Gabe said.

"I can't the funeral is this afternoon and I have to be there." Sarah said bolting up out of Gabe comforting hold.

"Listen I'll give you a drive back to the boat and you can change. Then I'll drive you to the funeral. I'll come with you." Gabe said standing up.

"Oh okay." Sarah said.

The funeral was a small gathering of friends and family. Christian and Gabe attended. As they drove back to the house Gabe asked Sarah if she would like to stay with him and Chris. Sarah accepted gratefully. As Sarah packed her things back in to her suitcase she remembered that Liz's parents had already been by to collect her things.

That night as Christian and Gabe were sitting at the kitchen table, Sarah was asleep in Gabe's room. He had said that the couch was fine with him. Christian got up and poured himself a cup of coffee and then sat back down.

"So what about Judson and Mac, where do you think they took them. They were most likely demons." Christian asked.

"I don't know but we have to get them back, no matter what the cost." Gabe said.

"Gabe there's something that I have to tell you. Sarah's been through enough for the time being. Judson told me something a couple of days ago, when I went to tell Sarah your message." Christian said.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Well there's no other way to say this Sarah is mine and your sister your twin." Chris blurted out.

"What no way." Gabe said not believing what his big brother had just said.

"Mom and Dad, well when you were born mom and dad were having financial problem and had to give Sarah up. She went and lived with dad's brother Joseph and his wife Paige. They lived in Canada and they didn't really keep in touch. Sarah doesn't know that you're her brother. Paige and Joseph wanted it that way for a reason. It's going to stay that way until we find Judson and Mac, understand?" Christian said sternly.

"But why hide it from us for so long?" Gabe questioned.

"I don't know, but I promised Judson that I wouldn't tell you or Sarah. You can't tell Sarah anything." Christian said.

"But don't you think that it would be better if we told her now. I asked her out for crying out loud." Gabe exclaimed.

"Maybe your right I think that we should tell her to, but in the morning." Christian said getting up from the kitchen table and putting his coffee cup in the sink. "Well I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Nite Chris, and thanks for telling me the truth about Sarah. I always wanted a sister." Gabe said.

"I know and now you got your wish. Wait a minute you already have a sister." Chris said as he walked in to his bedroom and closed the door. As he got in to bed he wondered if he had done the right thing by telling Gabe the truth about Sarah.

The next morning as Gabe woke up he saw that Sarah was up and was sitting out on the porch with a cup of coffee in her hands. She wasn't dressed but had a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt on. Gabe got up off the couch. He pulled a sweatshirt over his t-shirt and walked out on the porch with Sarah.

"Hey." Gabe whispered quietly not to scare the already fragile state that she was in.

"Hey." She said back not even looking at Gabe but out in to the wide field that was in front of the house.

"How you holding up?" Gabe said taking a seat on one of the deck chairs in front of Sarah so she would look in to his eyes.

"I'm doing okay I guess?" Sarah said looking in to the same green eyes as hers.

"Listen there's something that I have to tell you and you need to listen carefully, understand?"

Gabe said knowing that he should wait for Christian, but somewhere deep down in side he had to tell her himself. "You know that envelope that Judson and Mac had?"

"Yeah what about it?" Sarah asked.

"Well inside that envelope there was some very important information. The papers inside were adoption paper for you. You were adopted." Gabe said.

"What? How would you know?" Sarah asked.

"Christian found out and he told me last night and I thought that you had a right to know."

"Why would you want to know if I was adopted? It doesn't have anything to do with you or Christian." Sarah said starting to get upset. "Bedside's I already knew that I was adopted, my foster parents told me when I turned 16."

"Your real parents they had finical problems and had to give you up at birth. You have three older and one younger sibling and you didn't even know that they existed." Gabe said.

"How do you know all this?" Sarah said.

"Sarah your real parents are mine and Christian's. You are our little sister and my twin."

"What, no that can't be." Sarah said.

"When you took my place you reminded Judson of me. He went to the National Records Building and found the adoption papers for your adoption. We have the same parents." Gabe said.

"But that can't be, it just can't." Sarah stammered as she got up from the table and rushed back inside and went in to Gabe's room and cried in to the pillow. Her best friend had just died and Judson and Mackenzie had been kidnapped and know Gabe had just dropped another bombshell on her. She knew that Gabe hadn't been lying. Gabe, and Christian were her brothers.

**Thanks for all the reviews please tell me what you think lexa 26 **


	11. Chapter 11:The Note

Chapter 11

The Note

As Christian woke up he got dressed and walked in to the kitchen and saw that the living room couch was empty. As he looked around he spotted Gabe out on the front porch. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went out to join his brother. He opened the sliding door and Gabe looked up when he heard the noise.

"Sarah still asleep?" Christian asked as he took the seat Gabe had been sitting in earlier. He now was sitting in the seat Sarah had been sitting in.

"Chris, I told her the truth. I needed… no had to tell her and I wanted to do it my self. She's been in her room ever since." Gabe explained.

"Gabe you should have waited." Christian scoffed.

"I know. I'm going to go and see if she's alright." Gabe said standing up. As he stood up he noticed a piece of paper nailed to one of the posts that held the roof over the porch. He walked over and ripped it off. "Christian come here quick." Gabe said urgently.

Christian quickly got up and walked over towards is brother. It turns out that it was a note. It read.

"If you ever want to see your friends again then come to the old warehouse in Liverpool at dawn on the 22nd of October. I know that you two are Protectors.

Signed Dakota."

"Dakota?" Gabe questioned. "Tomorrow's the 22nd."

"Dakota is a demon that has been around for awhile and has never been successfully vanquished. He's not extremely powerful but is really smart. And yes I know that tomorrow is the 22nd." Christian explained to a very stunned Gabe.

"What about Sarah. We can't really leave her alone." Gabe pointed out.

"I know. We can get Drew to come over and look after her. He's a protector too. He'll

understand, I'll call him right now." Christian said going in to the house to call his best friend.

Gabe followed him in and decided to check in on Sarah. He walked over to the bedroom door and knocked softly. When no answer came he opened the door a crack and saw that she was asleep on the bed. He crept over and sat on the bed and softly stroked her hair.

"I can't believe she's actually my sister. Even though I've only known her a short time I feel like

I've known her my whole life. I already love her." Gabe thought to himself. He hadn't noticed that she had been watching him the whole time.

"Thanks." Sarah said softly.

"What for?" Gabe questioned.

"Haven't you figured it out yet." She said with a slight smile.

"Figured what out?"

"I know what your thinking. If you and Chris have magic powers so do I. I've been using my powers ever since I knew that I could." She paused and looked in to Gabe's puzzled face. "I can read mines."

"Oh." Gabe said. "So you knew about me and Christian that we were... that we were."

"That you were my brothers." Sarah offered.

"Yeah." Gabe said.

"No. I haven't been using my powers for over two years." Sarah said. "All of a sudden they decided to come alive. I needed to hear that. Thank you."

"No problem, that's what brother's are for, and they like to do something else." Gabe said.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Tickle." Gabe said tickling Sarah in the ribs.

"Stop!" She laughed.

"What do you say?" Gabe said.

"Please!" She screeched.

"Okay, but only because you said please." Gabe said as he sat up straight on the bed. "So like I asked before, how you holding up?"

"Better then before." Sarah said lying down on the bed and resting her arms behind her head.

"Good now get dressed were going out." Gabe said getting up off the bed and going towards the door. "Were leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes, I don't think so how about half an hour?" Sarah asked.

"Okay, half an hour but that's it." Gabe said going out the door and closing it behind him.

Judson and Mac were in a dark and cramped room. Their hands and legs were bind. During the struggle Mac had given up a good fight and had the whole way to where ever they were. But Judson on the other hand well he wasn't in the best of condition. One of there captors had cornered him and threaten to shoot him with his gun. He charged at Judson and pulled his shoulder out of his socket in the process. He also had a very nasty looking gash on his temple, which needed to be sewn up, and ,by what Mac could see was getting infected. Mac was doing her best to keep Judson awake. If he would fall asleep then he might not wake up and go into a coma.

"Judson come on wake up, I'm sorry but you can't fall asleep. Not until you see a doctor." Mac said nudging him with her elbow.

"Sorry, but it's so hard to keep my eyes open." Judson said in a whisper.

"I know, but someone will come, they'll have to know we've disappeared sometime." Mac said trying to keep Judson's hopes up. It had been two days and no one had come to there rescue. "I hope Mac whispered.

All of a sudden the door on the far right wall opened and someone walked in.

"Here hopeless mortals, you're food for the day eat up." One of there kidnappers said. By what

Mac could tell he was the leader.

"Why don't you un-tie us there's no where for us to run and he can't really move, or are you to blind to see that?" Mac said sarcastically.

The leader came over and slapped her across the face leaving a long cut down the side of her right cheek, and knocking her out cold.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." Judson said weakly. "And she's right were not going to run away, so why don't you un-tie us."

"Fine." He said as he moved his hand and the ropes became loose so Judson could untie himself and turn around to Mac.

He pulled the ropes off of her limp body, and held her in his arms trying to wake her up. He looked at the two of them in discuss and walked out of the room and closed the door with a bang. The only reason he had kidnapped them was to get to the protectors Gabriel and his brother Christian. Back inside the room Judson was still trying to rouse Mac. Slowly she opened her eyes and met Judson with surprise.

"What happened why aren't we tried any more?" Mac asked confused.

"What can I say he listened to me." Judson said with a smile.

"Oh I see you have a way with evil people like him." Mac said with a small smile. At that moment she knew that she cared and loved the man that held her in his arms. "Judson I think that I just figured something out."

"What's that?" Judson said his eyes starting to flutter closed and his body started to slouch.

"Judson wake up." Mac said loudly to wake her friend. She sat up slowly and regretted doing it

as a wave of dizziness wash over her. "Judson I love you."

Judson eyes opened wide up and saw that it had been hard for the ex-special ops personal to say this.

"I love you too." Judson replied as his world went black as he crumpled to the ground.

"Judson come on wake up, Judson?" Mac said terrified that she might have lost the one person that she cared for this way before. She checked for a pulse and found one but it was very weak.

"Great, just great." Mac said as she laid down beside Judson and let the darkness of un-concisions engulf her.

On the other side of the door the demon Dakota watched through the spy hole in the center of the door. He watched as both Mac and Judson blacked out. If those two were to die then there would be a lot of trouble for his kind. That young Gabriel and his older brother Christian would hunt him down and destroy him on the spot, but there was nothing that he could do for them now.


	12. Chapter 12: Hello and Goodbye

Chapter 12 

**Good-Bye and Hello**

Half and hour later Sarah emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a stripped blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the exact same color as Gabe's.

"Okay ready, where we going?" She asked as she walked in to the living room where her newfound brothers were sitting on the floor looking over some sort of map.

As Christian heard her walk in he quickly stuffed it in to a knapsack that was on the floor beside him.

"Nothing." Gabe said standing up and walking over to where she was standing. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sarah said as she followed Gabe out the door and down to his silver Ford Mustang. She

Was about to get in to the passenger side when Gabe threw her the car keys.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Listen me and Chris have got some business to attend to and we'll be gone for awhile. We don't want to leave you here alone so we arranged for you to stay at are friend Drew's place until we get back." Gabe explained.

"But I don't have any of my bags." Sarah augured.

"I know Christian is in the house packing your bags." Gabe said.

"Dose this have anything to do with Mackenzie and Judson?" She asked.

"It does but..."

"Gabe I want to help, me and Liz should never have left the boat in the first place." Sarah yelled.

"Or at least insisted that they come with us."

"NO, I don't want you getting hurt, you still don't know how to control your powers and I don't want to take that chance of you getting hurt." Gabe said. Somewhere deep down inside he wanted to let her help but on the other hand he just found someone that he loved so much and didn't want her to get hurt.

"But Gabe..."

"No buts you're not coming with us. Your goings to go to Drew's and stay there until we come to get to you. He'll tell you everything that you need to know. Understand?" Gabe said.

"But..."

"No, now go." Gabe said.

"Fine." Sarah said as she walked to the other side of the car and gave Gabe a big hug. "I love you and be careful. Promise."

"I promise." Gabe said as he walked over to Christian and helped him load the bags in to the trunk. She then walked over to Christian and gave him a big hug also. "Love ya Chris and be careful." She whispered.

"I will." He said as he walked back up the stairs and stood up on the porch to watch her leave.

He knew that even through they had just met that they had some kind of special connection.

As Gabe and Sarah stood down by the car he handed her an envelope. "It has Drew's address and phone number. Be careful." Gabe said as he opened the car door for her.

She got in the car and closed the door. She put the key in and turned it until the engine started, she then put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway and on to the road. As she drove away Gabe stood in the driveway wondering if he had done the right thing by not letting her come, but it was for her own safety.

As Sarah drove along the highway and saw that she needed to get some gas. She read the exit sign and saw that there was a station 5km down the road. Ten minutes later she pulled into the Irving and got out to fill up the tank when she noticed that she still hadn't looked at was what was in the envelope Gabe had given her. She finished filling up the tank and went inside to pay. Once she came back out she pulled out and went over to the parking lots to have a look at the envelope and have a small bite to eat.

"Well let's have a look at what Gabe has to say." Sarah said as she opened the small envelope and pulled out the pieces of paper that were concealed inside. It read:

Dear Sarah,

I know that you wanted to come and help but I couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt. It's going to be dangerous and me and Christian might get hurt, but we'll make it out with Judson and Mac safe and sound. Drew lives an hour's drive from the Irving where you're most likely sitting at right now. He lives at 256 Sir Alexander Dr. His phone number is 256-8547. Have fun and stay out of trouble.

Love Gabe PS: Christian says to be careful to and he loves you.

"Well he really cares about me." Sarah said to her self as she put the letter back in the envelope and turned the engine back on and pulled out of the gas station parking lot and turned back on to the highway.

"Wait a minute how did he know that I was sitting in the Irving parking lot?" Sarah questioned as a figure shimmered in to the passenger side seat.

"Hey." The figure said as Sarah kept on driving not even looking over at person that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Gabe." She replied.

"How did you know that it was me?" He asked as he looked at her in surprise.

"If your forgetting I can read minds and I heard you say "I hope I don't scare her." Sarah said with a smile. "And you thought that I couldn't control my power."

"Well that's kind of the reason I'm here." Gabe said.

"Oh go on." Sarah said still driving keeping her eyes on the road.

"Me and Christian were talking when we decided that you have just as much right to help with rescuing Mac and Judson and you could really help. So you in?" Gabe asked.

"Sure if you want me."

"Of course, now turn this car around and go back to the gas station we'll shimmer back to the house and then to the ware house where there being held hostage." Gabe explained as Sarah pulled over and turned back in the direction of where she had come from. Ten minutes later Gabe and Sarah where back at the house going over the plans to get Mac and Judson out alive.

**Thanks for everything.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

**Chapter 13**

**The Rescue**

As they shimmered outside the warehouse the three of them looked around their surroundings. The warehouse was run down and weeds were all around them. A small well-worn path was a few feet from them. Gabe looked at Christian and then at Sarah.

"We ready?" Gabe asked.

"Yep." Sarah replied.

"Yes." Christian said.

"Okay this is how it's going to work Sarah your going to tell us if you can make out any voices and try and find Mac and Judson when you do send a telepathic message to me and Christian." Gabe ordered.

"Wait a minute what about you and Chris?" Sarah asked.

"Were going to go and find the kidnappers." Gabe explained. "If me and Chris don't answer in five minutes then get Mac and Judson out of there and don't come back in to the building, understand?" Gabe said with a straight face.

"Yes, I understand." Sarah said.

"Good now let's get going." Gabe said leading the way along the path.

Ten minutes later they were outside the warehouses door. Gabe opened the door and carefully slipped inside. Sarah followed and after that so did Christian, which he closed behind himself.

"Okay everyone remember the plan?" Gabe asked.

"Yep." Sarah and Christian said.

"Sarah can you tell us where the kidnappers are?" Gabe asked, but she was already on the job.

Her eyes were closed and it looked as if she was concertinaing. Two minutes later her eye's opened.

"Mac and Judson are down that hall to my right and the kidnappers are down that hall way third door on the left." Sarah said pointing to the hallway to her left.

"Good job." Gabe said. "Okay let's get this thing done and over with. Sarah go and get Mac and Judson out of here and call for and ambulance."

"Okay, and be careful." Sarah said turning and running down the hallway and out of sight.

"She'll be okay, don't worry so much we have the most dangerous job." Christian said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know she'll be fine. Come on lets go." Gabe said turning and walking in the opposite direction Christian walking after him and soon they too where out of sight.

As Sarah walked down the dark hallway she stopped and listened when she heard a plea for help.

"Please someone find us." The voice said.

Sarah recognized the voice as Mac's. She stopped outside the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Damn it." Sarah said in frustration. Then from somewhere deep down inside she felt a power that needed to be let out. She levitated five feet in the air and kicked the door with all her might. The door swung open as Sarah slowly came back down to the floor. Carefully she stepped inside the dark room and saw a limp form lying on the floor. She recognized it as Mackenzie. She ran over and turned her over. There was a large cut on her face.

"Mac come on wake up." Sarah said softly. Slowly Mac's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Sarah?" Mac said. "What are you doing here and how did you find us?"

"Never mind that. Now where's Judson?" She asked urgently.

"He's over on the mattress he's hasn't woken up for over 12 hours." Mac whispered.

"Okay do you think that you can walk?" Sarah said walking over to Judson's limp form. She rolled him on to his back and saw a large gash on his forehead and it also looked like his shoulder was dislocated.

"Yeah I can walk, but what about Judson?" Mac asked as she saw Sarah lift Judson over her shoulder. "Never mind."

"Come on let's get out of here before some one realizes that you and Judson are missing." Sarah said leading the way out of the dark room.

Surprisingly they got out of the warehouse without being noticed. After she called 911 she sent a telepathic message to Gabe and Christian to tell them that she had successfully gotten Mac and Judson out alive. When know one answered Sarah started to get worried.

Back inside the warehouse Gabe and Christian both heard Sarah's message. They both knew that they couldn't leave. They had to vanquish Dakota first. Gabe and Christian stood outside the door Sarah had told them that the kidnappers where in. Christian kicked the door open and saw Dakota sitting at a large wooden table.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Dakota teased. "If it's not Gabriel and Christian Patterson, the Two Protectors."

"Your prisoners are gone." Christian said.

"What how can that be you two have been outside my door for over fifteen minutes." Dakota said in surprise.

"You'll never know." Christian said before Gabe could give out how they had done it he didn't want him to know about Sarah, it was for her own safely. "Because you'll never hear the words when we tell you."

"And how is that?" He mocked.

"Now!" Christian yelled. Gabe threw a glass vial, which exploded at Dakota's feet. Together Gabe and Christian chanted. **"Banish this evil from time and place, make sure that he never comes back to haunt are dreams and that he'll never hurt the good of this place." **As they finished Dakota burst in to flames. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

"Good job Gabe." Christian said punching Gabe playfully on the arm. "But I think that you should tell Sarah that where okay.

"I'll tell her when were outside of the this retched building." Gabe said grabbing Christian's arm and shimmering out to where he felt Sarah was at. As he and Christian rematerlized he saw

Sarah and two paramedics lifting a stretcher in to an ambulance. Sarah turned around and saw

Christian and Gabe walking towards her. She ran over and gave each of them a big hug.

"Your alright, right?" She asked.

"Yes were both fine." Christian said reassuring her. "What about Mac and Judson?"

"They won't know the condition until they get to the hospital. I had to carry Judson; Mac said

That he had been out could for twelve hours. I'm going to go in the ambulance with them. I think that I might have sprained by wrist." Sarah said.

"Okay, just call when you want to come home. I'll come and shimmer you home." Gabe said.

"Don't tell Mac and Judson that me and Christian were involved, I'm trying to live without them and everything."

"Okay, I understand." Sarah said giving her brother another hug before walking back over to the ambulance. When she turned around they weren't there.

Gabe shimmered him and Christian back to his car. He unlocked the doors and he and Chris got in. Christian looked over at his brother and knew that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Gabe?" He asked.

"It's just so hard to see Mac and Judson hurt and not be able to help them, to tell them that everything is going to be fine."

"I know, but you don't have to cut your self totally off from them, you can still talk to them and visit." Christian said.

"I know, but then I have to say good-bye all over again and it's just so hard." Gabe said tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes. Christian noticed this and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's aright to cry." Christian said as Gabe lost control and broke down in to un-controllable sobs.

Christian reached out to Gabe who leaned over in to Christian's outstretched arms and cried. Ten minutes later when Gabe had gotten control Christian offered to drive which Gabe greatly accepted.


	14. Chapter 14:Mac and Judson's Recovery

**Chapter 14**

**Mac and Judson's Recovery**

As Sarah sat in the small room waiting for the doctor to come back with her release papers she wondered how Gabe and Christian were holding up. It turned out that she had sprained her left wrist and would have to be in a brace for a couple of weeks.

"Ms. Patterson just sigh these papers and you're good to go." The doctor said as he handed her the papers.

"Thanks." She said as she quickly signed them and then handed them back to the doctor. She hopped up of the bed and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall and went up two floors to the emergency ward. She approached the desk and asked.

"Excuse me I had some friends come in there names are Mackenzie Preven and Judson Cross." Sarah asked.

"Uh yes they came in a few hours ago, would you like to speak with the doctor?" The nurse asked.

"Yes please if that wouldn't' be a problem."

"Just wait in the room down the hall and he'll be with you as soon as possible." The nurse said pointing down the hall with a smile.

"Thank-you." Sarah said as she walked down the hall to the waiting room and sat down on one of the hard chairs. She only waited a couple of minutes when a young man walked in and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"You must be the young women that came to the front desk asking about Mackenzie Preven and Judson Cross."

"Yes I'm Sarah Patterson."

"Well my name is Doctor McBride. Ms. Preven had a nasty cut on her face and we just cleaned it up and gave her some antibiotics. She was also dehydrated so we put her on a drip and we're putting some liquids in to her. She'll be able to be released in a couple of days. On the other hand Mr. Cross was in a more serious condition. His shoulder was dislocated and had to be put back in to place with surgery, he also had a nasty gash on his forehead and it got infected he's on antibiotics to help clear that up, the cut also gave him a nasty concussion. He also was dehydrated so he's on a drip to help with his liquids." Dr. Mc Bride said. "Mr. Cross is still in surgery but you can go in and see Ms. Preven.

"Thank-you very much, when will Judson be out of surgery?" Sarah asked.

"Probably in twenty minutes I'll come and get you when he's finished." Dr. McBride said as he stood up and shook her hand. He then turned around and left Sarah to herself.

She walked out and asked the nurse for Mac's room number. She stopped outside of room number 458 and opened the door slowly. Mac was lying on her bed her eyes closed. Sarah approached the bed and sat down on one of the two chairs that had been placed by the bed. She sat in the chair and waited for Mac to wake up. Not ten minutes had gone by when Dr. Mc Bride walked in.

"Mr. Cross is out of surgery and is asking for you. I told him that you were here." He said. "Ms. Preven probably won't wake up for a couple of hours."

"Oh okay then." Sarah said walking out the door after Dr. McBride and down the hallway to the intensive care ward. He stopped at room 655 and opened the door. Judson was sitting up in bed with a sling holding his shoulder in place. A bandage was covering the gash that was on his forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said as he closed the door behind himself as he left them alone.

"Come in and have a seat." Judson said as he patted the bed with his good arm. Sarah walked in and sat on the bed to Judson's left.

"So how you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"Better then before. My shoulder still hurts a little and my head is throbbing, but the doctor said that that will eventually go away. How you holding up and what happened to your wrist?" Judson asked noticing her left wrist.

"Oh just a sprain, that's all." Sarah said.

"I know what happened, Mac told me on the way to the hospital. I woke up. I know that you carried me all the way to the ambulance." Judson said with a smile. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks." Sarah said.

"Where's Liz?" Judson asked.

"Liz, she's dead Judson. When me and Liz came back from are trip to the mall we heard gunshots and yelling. I went and searched the living room and kitchen while Liz went to the bedrooms.

Someone must have been in there because a shot rang out. I ran to your bedroom and saw Liz lying on the floor a bullet wound in her chest. I carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch and called 911 but it was to late. She died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything." Sarah explained as tears started to fall once again.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Judson said leaning over to give comfort to her.

"It's not your fault Judson you and Mac were kidnapped." Sarah said wiping away her tears. "So don't go beating your self up. Understand I'll do the beating up."

"NO you will not blame your self for Liz's death and that's an order Understand?" Judson said. How's Mac doing?."

"She's alright." Sarah said. "But there's something that I need to tell you. Gabe told me this a few days ago. I know that Gabe and Christian are my brothers and that Gabe is my twin. He told me

this when you and Mac where you know..."

"I know I understand." Judson said. "I was going to tell you and Gabe at the same time but I guess that plan backfired."

"I guess that it did." Sarah said with a laugh.

"I love it when you laugh. It lightens up any room." Judson said with a smile. "You look tired why don't you go and get some sleep." Judson said.

"Okay you tell Mac that I said hi and take it easy." Sarah ordered.

"Yes maam." Judson said. "And say hi to Gabe for me if you see him."

"Actually I'm living with him and Chris. Gabe's sleeping on the sofa at the moment. But I don't

think he minds." Sarah said getting up off the bed and standing up.

"Well there's a extra cot at the boat, how is the boat by the way?" Judson asked with concern.

"It's fine and I'll think that I'll stop by and pick up that bed for Gabe." Sarah said. "Thanks"

Just as Sarah was about to open the door Judson said. "Sarah are you still going to work with me and Mac once we get out of here?" Judson asked.

"Of course." Sarah said opening the door and stepping out in to the hallway. "And remember to take it easy."

"Yes mom." Judson joked as the door closed behind her.

Back at Gabe's and Christian's house they were sitting at the kitchen table when the phone rang. Christian got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Chris said.

"Hi Chris it's Sarah can you get Gabe to come and pick me up. I'm at the Beau Harbor Hospital.

Mac and Judson are fine. So don't get all worked up." Sarah said. "Just get Gabe to come and pick me up."

"Okay, Okay just chill, he'll be there in a few minute." Christian said in to the receiver.

"Wait can you come and pick me up instead?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to drive down and it'll take fifteen minutes."

"I know."

"Okay see you in a few." Christian said as he hung up the receiver and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to pick up Sarah." Christian said going into his bedroom to get his car keys and cell phone. When he came back in Gabe was still sitting at the table.

"How come she didn't want me to go and get her?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know but I have to go." Christian said walking out the door and down to his car. Ten minutes later he was on the highway on his way to pick up Sarah.

Back at the house Gabe was sitting at the kitchen table wondering why Sarah had not wanted him to pick her up.

"What did I do wrong?" Gabe thought.

"What did I do wrong?" Sarah heard as she waited out in the parking lot. She knew that it was

Gabe's thought that she had just heard.

"You did nothing wrong." Sarah said to herself.


	15. Chapter 15: Sarah’s Decision

**Chapter 15**

**Sarah's Decision**

As Christian drove in to the hospital parking lot and saw Sarah standing over by the main entrance. He pulled the car over and stopped in front of her and unlocked the door for her.

"Get in and tell me why you didn't want Gabe to come and shimmer you home." Christian said with a little irritation in his voice.

Sarah got in and closed the door. "Because Judson said that I could take the extra cot from the boat for Gabe." Sarah explained.

"Oh sorry for kind of snapping at you. It's just that Gabe looked kind of upset that you wanted me to come and get you. That's all" Christian said.

"Oh I see, well first stop is the "Vast Explorer". Sarah said as Christian put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot and back on to the road. Fifteen minutes and a few turns later

Christian pulled up to the vast sailing ship. Chris stopped the car and Sarah jumped out and ran up the gangplank Christian right behind her. She stopped at the door that led to the cabins. She turned the doorknob and found out that it was locked.

"Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow until you can get the keys from Judson." Christian said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait a minute." Sarah yelled to get Christian's attention. He turned around to see Sarah waving a key in front of his eyes. "Judson gave me and Liz keys to the boat."

She put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door she went down below and turned on the living room light. She went in to the small kitchen and put some water in the kettle and plugged it in.

"Want some coffee?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, no. What's going on, I thought that we were here for the cot and then leaving." Christian said walking over to Sarah's side.

"Christian tomorrow I'm going to move back to the boat. So Gabe won't have any need for the cot." Sarah said pouring two cups of coffee. She handed one to Christian.

"What do you mean your moving back to the boat? I thought that you were going to stay with me and Gabe?" Christian said confused.

"Listen Chris, Mac's coming home in a few days and I want to be there for her and help her out.

Besides I work for Mac and Judson now. Remember?" Sarah said walking in to the living room

and sitting down on the sofa.

"Sarah I understand but how are you going to break the news to Gabe? He'll be really upset." Christian said with a frown.

"I'll explain everything when we get back. He thinks that he did something wrong. I heard him when I was waiting for you." Sarah said.

"WHAT. Why would he think something like that." Christian said with disbelief. "If he does then he could have another attack and and and."

"What do you mean another attack? Chris tell me what happened. Tell me everything that you know." Sarah said sternly.

"Alright then but you can't interrupt." Chris said as he turned to face his sister. "It all started when Gabe and I were only 10 years old. Gabe and me where playing outside when Gabe wanted one of the toys that was half way across the lawn. He said that he pictured it coming to him and it did. He didn't know how he did it an either did I. Next year Gabe was riding his bike when a out of control car came speeding around the corner right at Gabe. I flung out my hands and the car stopped. Gabe jumped into the ditch just before the car un-froze and continued speeding down the road." Christian explained to Sarah

"So that's how you two discovered that you had powers?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. Sarah you need to understand this there are these beings called the Elders they watch over young people called Protectors. When I was 22 the elders came to me and summoned me to a place called the Great Meeting Place. There they told me that Gabe and I were to become protectors. Gabe was still to young and so was I. They told me that Gabe and I had powers. Mine are to freeze time and space and to blow things up on a dime. Gabe's are to shimmer which you have witnessed and telekinesis."

"Okay just let me get my head around this. Gabe left Mac and Judson to become a Protector, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yes that's right."

"So does that mean that I'll become a protector also?"

"No that's the thing. If mom hadn't given you up at birth then yes you would be, but for some

strange reason you still got your power." Chris said.

"Make that powers." Sarah said with a smile.

"What do you mean powers?"

"When I went in to get Mac and Judson the door was locked and I couldn't get it opened. So some where deep down inside I found this power and I levitated up and kicked the door opened." Sarah said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me and Gabe this before?" Christian said.

"Well with everything so crazy and all I decided to tell you guys later when things calmed down." She said.

"Oh I see." Chris said. "Well I better get back to Gabe and tell him what you just told me. I'll save to a trip and bring your thing over tomorrow. You got cloths here?" Christian asked.

"Uh yeah I do. Thanks so I'll see you tomorrow bring Gabe with you. I have the Land Rover so I can pick Mac up in the next couple of days." Sarah said following Christian up the stairs and out in to the cold night air. Christian gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek before walking down the gangplank and into his car. He waved and then started the engine and drove down the dock out of sight. Sarah walked back inside and closed the door and walked back down the stairs. She sat on the sofa and fell asleep.

As Christian pulled into the driveway he saw Gabe come out on to the deck and lean against the railing. He saw Christian get out but didn't see Sarah.

"Chris, where's Sarah, she's not with you." Gabe said as Christian walked up the steps and on to the deck. He walked past Gabe and went into the house and sat down on the sofa.

"She stayed at the boat." Christian said.

"What boat." Gabe asked his voice starting to show nervousness.

"Calm down, she moving back to the "Vast Explorer", Mac comes home in a few days so she's going to stay. I'm taking her things over tomorrow morning and she wants you to come." Chris said. "And she got a new active power, she can levitate."

"Why is she leaving I thought that she was going to leave with us?" Gabe said.

"Gabe she works for "Adventure Inc" remember? She has a home and a job." Chris pointed out.

"I know but we just met, and all. I just thought that she would stick around for a bit that's all." Gabe said walking away and going into his room. He fell on to his bed and fell asleep within ten minutes.

Back out in the living room Christian was still sitting on the sofa wondering if that had been the right way to tell Gabe that his sister wasn't coming home.

In the hospital Mac was just waking up. Her eyes fluttered open when she saw a figure standing over by the window. The figure turned around and she saw that it was Judson.

"What are you doing up already?" Mac demanded.

"I came to see you, how you holding up?" Judson asked as he walked over and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Alright." Mackenzie whispered as Judson moved closer until they kissed. When they pulled back Judson whispered.

"I love you Mackenzie Preven, and I want you to know that."

"I love you too Judson Cross." She said. "Wait a minute where's Sarah and Liz. I remember Sarah coming in and getting us but Liz wasn't there."

"Mac Liz is dead. She died in a shooting." Judson explained.

"WHAT, but she was so young."

"I know." Judson said.

**Okay here it goes. Now the story is going to take a twist. The next part of this Fan Fic take's place 3 years later and what's going to happen will be a surprise to my friend and to all that read this and that watch Adventure Inc. Have fun reading**

**Thanks Lexa 26 **


	16. Chapter 16: In the Future

**Chapter 16**

**In The Future**

It had been three years since Gabe had left Adventure Inc to become a Protector with his brother Christian. The last three years had many twists like finding out that he had a twin sister Sarah that he never knew he had. Also getting Mac and Judson out of the grasp of the evil demon Dakota. Sarah had gone back with Adventure Inc and now was the new team member.

The night Christian had come home without Sarah he had told Gabe that Sarah had some how gotten a new power. She could levitate. Gabe had been shocked just like Christian had been. How was she able to get her second power? It was told that a person that was not visited by the Elders by the age of 22 would not receive their second power, but some how she did. Gabe and Chris guessed that the reason behind the mystery was that Sarah was Gabe's twin and that some how she had received her powers along with Gabe.

Christian and Gabe were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Gabe said standing up and walking to the front door out of the view of Chris. Gabe went and opened the door. The person at the door was...

"S...A...R...A..H!" Gabe said as he and his sister embraced in a hug.

"Hi Gabe." She whispered not wanting to let go of her brother that she had missed dearly.

"What are you doing here, last I heard you were in Brazil looking for some kind of scepter." Gabe

said with a smile.

"I was. Judson gave me a few months off since we were stranded out in the woods for a couple of weeks."

"WHAT are you all right, you're not hurt are you?" Gabe said his smile turning into a frown.

"I'm fine except for a little cut and a few bruised ribs." Sarah said.

By now Christian was getting restless. He got up from the kitchen table and walked in to the front foyer. He saw a young woman about 27 or 30 standing on the doorstep talking to Gabe.

"Gabe is that another of you girlfriends, jeez let her in for crying out loud." Christian said walking closer to his brother and the mystery stranger.

"Hey Chris." Sarah said as she walked past Gabe and in front of Christian.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Christian said as he and Sarah hugged.

"Ow careful there Chris little accident from the last expedition. Lost in the jungle for a few weeks, and tripped on some rocks fell down a hill." Sarah said to the two brothers that she loved so much.

"Sorry." Christian said.

"It's okay, so you going to invite me in or are we going to stand around all day?" Sarah teased with a smile.

"Oh come on in, remember are home is your home." Gabe said. He was so happy that Sarah was back, when she left it felt like part of him had left with her. When it had been time for Sarah to leave. Gabe had shimmered in with Christian to say good-bye with out seeing Mac or Judson. It had been the hardest thing that he ever had to do besides leaving his team members. Sarah, Gabe and Christian walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So why you here if you don't mind me asking." Christian asked receiving a glare from Gabe.

"Uh we just got back yesterday and Mac and Judson want to invite Gabe for dinner tomorrow

night for a little get together." Sarah explained as her cell-phone started to ring. Sarah fished it out of her bag and pressed the talk button.

"Hello." She said. "Okay I'll be back within the hour. Okay bye and be go easy on her Judson she's only a kid."

"What was that all about?" Gabe asked interested at what was going on with his team members.

"Oh you'll find out when you come to the boat tomorrow night. I hate to rush this but I have to get going, Judson needs me, oh and Christian your more then welcome to come along." Sarah said getting up from the table and walking towards the door.

"No I'll think that I'll stay home, besides I have a date tomorrow night with his girl named Sakuri or something like that anyway." Christian said.

"Oh okay and be good and stay out of trouble with those demons." Sarah said giving Chris a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then went out the door with Gabe right behind her. He walked her to the Land Rover and opened the door for her. She leaned over and gave Gabe a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Be at the boat for three okay and all the same be careful even though I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Mom. Be careful and drive safe." Gabe said closing the door as Sarah got in and started the engine. She put the SUV in gear and pulled out of the driveway and drove out of sight. But the one thing that puzzled Gabe was that phone call from Judson and the word kid. A thought went through his head. "Naw he and... no way." Gabe thought as he walked back up the steps and went back in to the house.

As Sarah drove down the road she heard what Gabe had just been thinking. She silently said to her self. "But Gabe what you just thought is so true."

When Gabe came to the boat tomorrow he was in for the surprise of his life. Actually he wasn't the only one that was in for a surprise that afternoon. Sarah was going to have one that she never saw or heard coming. Twenty minutes later Sarah drove down the dock and parked the SUV and turned the engine off. She locked the doors and walked up the gangplank and on to the boat. She opened the door that lead to the living area down below and saw Judson sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey Judson I came as soon as I could, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Oh just Mac went out this afternoon and left me with Tessa she woke up from her nap and wouldn't go back to sleep, she wanted mommy and not daddy." Judson said. "But I told her that she could have a cookie when she got up and she fell back asleep."

"So I drove all the way from Gabe's and Christian's house to find that I'm not needed anymore."

Sarah said with a huff. "Anyway I'll be in the computer room finishing up that global map for the dive next month. It'll take a few day for it to download."

"Oh okay." Judson said. As Sarah was about to turn the corner and go down the hall she heard Judson call her name. "Sarah, listen I'm sorry that I dragged you away from Gabe but I didn't' know what to do. It's always Mac that takes care of Tessa."

"I know, but she's your child and you have to get your head wrapped around that. Gabe is coming over tomorrow and he doesn't know about you and Mac and definitely not Tessa!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Okay but I want me and Mac to tell him together, we also want you to be there for us. It's going to be hard. We've haven't talked to Gabe in over three years." Judson said.

"I know, I'll be there for you haven't I always?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Okay go and do your computer stuff. I'll never understand that stuff, even when you go though that stuff step by step." Judson said with a laugh.

"Okay." Sarah said as she walked around the corner and out of sight.

Judson leaned back in the couch and was just about to get back to his book when he heard a voice in front of him.

"Daddy can I have a cookie now, I'm hungry." Tessa said.

"Okay honey. Let's go and get a cookie." Judson said getting up off of the couch and walking in to the kitchen.

"Judson Cross what do you think your doing?" Mackenzie said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Were having supper in an hour. I think that you can wait for a bit."

"But Mac." Judson said pointing down at Tessa.

"Oh." Mac said her cheeks going red. "Where's Sarah is she still at Gabe's?"

"Uh about that, I kind of called her and told her that I needed some help with you know." Judson

said.

"WHAT, JUDSON you couldn't look after your own child." Mackenzie yelled. Tessa was just standing there not having a clue what was going on between her mother and father. "Tessa go in with Sarah for a bit I don't think she'll mind."

"Where is she?" Tessa asked.

"In the computer room." Mac said.

"Okay mommy." Tessa said happily as she skipped down the hall and out of sight.

"Now where were we?" Mac said.

**You're probably wondering what Mac and Judson are doing together and why they have a kid. Well here's a little story of what happened after Mac and Judson got back from the hospital. **

It had been two weeks since Mac and Judson had come back from the hospital. Judson was resting in his room and Mac was in the living room watching the TV. Sarah had gone out and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. A commercial had just come just come on when Mac heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned around and saw Judson walking in. He sat on the sofa and turned to face Mac.

"Mac we need to talk." Judson said.

"I know, about that things that we said when we were being held hostage. I meant it." Mac blurted out.

"Me too." Judson said as he and Mac kissed.

At that moment Sarah walked down the steps to see Mac and Judson in a passionate kiss. She

walked by with a smile on her face.

"About time." She thought.

**One Year Later...**

Mac and Judson walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa with two beers. Mac looked down at the ring that Judson had given her. She and Judson had gotten married 10 months ago and she was so happy. She looked lovingly in to his green eyes. She loved this man and she always would. They had dated for a year and when Judson had popped the question she was not surprised. Sarah was doing okay and had been dating Gabe's friend Drew for over a year now.

Sarah walked out of her bedroom in to the living room to see Mac and Judson sitting on the sofa watching TV like they did every night. She was dressed in a silky black top and black slacks. Her dark brown hair was styled in soft waves.

"Where you going tonight?" Judson asked.

"I'm going out on a date with Drew." Sarah said as she slid her feet in to her black pumps.

"There's his new club he's taking me to."

"Oh well there's something that me and Mac have to tell you." Judson said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, but be quick." Sarah said sitting down on the chair that was in the living room.

"Well me and Mac are going to have a baby. We found out two days ago." Judson said.

"WHAT! Are you two out of your minds? Do you know how much responsibly a baby is?" Sarah yelled standing up in front of them. She felt like she was their mother telling off her daughter and her boyfriend.

"We know, me and Mac have been talking about having a child for awhile now."

"Okay, listen we'll talk about this tomorrow, I have a date tonight that I can't be late for." Sarah said grabbing the car keys off the hook and walking up the stairs and out the door. "I can't believe that they can have a kid." She thought.

10 Month's later Mac had her baby. Her and Judson named her Tessa Elizabeth Cross. Elizabeth after Liz who they had lost a year and a half ago.

**More will be up as soon as possible **

**Thanks please read and review Lexa 26 **


	17. Chapter 17: The Reunion and Something El

**Chapter 17**

**The Reunion and Something Else**

Sarah woke up to the sound of water hitting the side of the boat. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a small figure sitting on top of her. The small figure had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Sarah wake up, daddy said so."

Sarah opened her eyes and sat up. The little person was Tessa. She picked her up and sat her on her lap. Tessa was almost three, it was hard to believe. Judson and Mac had their odd fights and arguments, but once Tessa walked in to the room, they stopped. Tessa was there pride and joy they loved her to pieces. They had even given her the middle name of Elizabeth for her.

"Tessa it's only 7:30 in the morning." Sarah said rubbing her hands though her hair.

"But Sarah, Daddy said..."

"Okay I'm getting up." Sarah moaned as she got out of bed and put her hair in a ponytail. She took Tessa's hand in hers and walked out of her room and down the hall. When Sarah walked into the kitchen the only person she saw was Drew who was sitting at the kitchen table. He stood up when he saw her enter. Tessa let go of her hand and ran back down the hall and went into her parent's room.

"Drew what are you doing here?" Sarah questioned as she watched Tessa run away.

"Sarah there's something that I have to ask you and it can't wait." Drew said.

"Okay then what is it?"

He walked towards her and held her hands in his. "The first time I met you I knew that you were the one." Drew said as he pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. "Sarah Patterson will you marry me?"

By now Sarah was in tears as she looked down at Drew and what he was asking. "Yes Drew Daniels I will marry you."

Drew took the ring out of its spot and placed it on her ring finger. He stood up and they hugged and kissed. Judson and Mac walked out with Mac carrying Tessa in her arms.

"You knew didn't you? You got Tessa to come and wake me up on purpose." Sarah accused.

"Of course I did. I know everything." Judson teased as he gave Sarah a hug and whispered in

her ear. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you." Sarah whispered as she and Judson pulled away.

Next came Mac she and Mac hugged and she too congratulated Sarah.

"So who wants pancakes?" Judson said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I do." Tessa squealed as she was put down by her mother and ran to Sarah who picked her up and walked into the kitchen with Drew behind her. Ten minutes later they were all sitting down eating breakfast.

That afternoon Sarah and Drew went out to buy some things that they would need for the party that afternoon. As they walked out of the grocery store Sarah looked over at her soon husband to be.

"When exactly did you come over?" Sarah asked.

"I called last night and told Judson what I wanted to do, and he said yes." Drew explained.

"Oh I see and was Tessa part of the plan?"

"Uh no, she woke up when I got there so Judson told her to go and wake you up." Drew said

with a smile.

"Do my brother's know?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I asked for Gabe's and Christian's permission and they knew that I was right for you and they trust me."

"And I trust them." Sarah said as she walked to the SUV and she unlocked the back hatch and put the groceries in. In half and hour Gabe would be finding out the truth about Mac and Judson and little Tessa. But the one thing that Mac, Judson, Sarah, Drew and Gabe didn't know was that Sarah still had another surprise coming one that would change her life once more.

As Christian walked in the park and waited at the corner of Elm and Birch. He was waiting for his blind date. He saw a young woman walk up with dark red hair. She looked familiar some how but he didn't know from where. As she came closer Christian immediately knew who she was and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Liz but I thought that everyone thought that you were dead." Christian said giving Liz a big hug.

"I was for over ten minutes. They declared me dead and everything and at the funeral they said that my parents had me cremated because the police said that the body was gone. But I'm not and well I'm not legally dead anymore." Liz said.

"But why didn't you contact any of us, Sarah was a mess for over four months, having the occasional breakdown now and then. So much has happened. Wait a minute why did you come to me and not Sarah?" Christian asked.

"Well I went to my parents first and stayed with them for the last couple of years to make sure that they would be alright. Then I came to you because I thought that it would be better to talk to someone else first, and then go to Sarah and Judson and Mac, by the way how are they?" Liz asked as she started to walk down the path that led to the parking lots.

"Why don't we go and get a cup of coffee or something and then I'll fill you in, deal?" Chris asked.

"Okay, sure." Liz said as she and Christian walked out of the park. "My car is just over here."

As Chris and Liz walked in to the small coffee house Liz sat down as Christian went to get them something to drink. When he came back and sat down he began.

"Okay this is what's happened. Judson did some digging around and found out that Gabe and me are Sarah's brothers. Gabe is Sarah's twin. Sarah is engaged to Drew the one that you went out with. Well Sarah went to Drew for comfort and well they fell in love. This morning Drew proposed to Sarah and she accepted. As for Mac and Judson, well they got kidnapped and Sarah some how found them and rescued them. Judson and Mac fell in love and have been married for over a year and have a child named Tessa Elizabeth after you." Christian explained as Liz sat there dumbfounded.

"What that much happened in three years." Liz exclaimed.

"Yep, Gabe hasn't seen Mac or Judson for over three years ever since he came to live with me.

Gabe's going over to the boat this afternoon to visit and have a mini reunion with his team members."

"Does Gabe know about Sarah being engaged?" Liz asked she wanted to know everything that

she could get her hands on. Before she came face to face with Sarah. She knew that she had put her threw a hell of a lot the past three years and she would probably never forgiver her totally, and Liz could accept that.

"Yeah he knows." Christian answered.

"Well are we going to go and surprise everyone or what?" Liz asked.

"I think that we should wait until tomorrow, we'll get everyone tomorrow and then well will figure that out when it arises." Christian said as he stood up. "Why don't we go for a little walk and you can tell me all about you and what you've been up to."

"Okay sure." Liz said as she and Christian left. For some strange reason Liz felt a special connection with Chris and she wondered if he felt the same way.

It was three and Sarah was waiting out on the deck for Gabe. Ten minutes went by and Sarah was getting worried. She sent out a message to Gabe hoping that he could hear her. A few seconds later she heard Gabe's thoughts. "I'm going to shimmer so is there anyone at the end of the deck?"

She sent a message back saying that no one was there. She walked down the gangplank and started down the dock when she saw Gabe rematerialize. She waved to show that she saw him. He walked up the dock and to his sister.

"Hey I've missed you." Gabe said giving her a big hug. He took her hand and looked at the diamond that was now sitting on her finger. "Wow nice ring."

"Gabe." Sarah said in a trying to be serious tone of voice but failed and she started to laugh.

"What." Gabe said as he and Sarah started to walk back up the dock. As they neared the boat Gabe slowed his pace.

"You ready, a lot has happened here, especially between Mac and Judson if you catch my drift."

Sarah said walking up the gangplank and on to the boat. "Ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gabe said as Sarah opened the door and walked down, Gabe coming down behind her. The first thing he noticed was the little girl running towards Sarah. She picked her up and turned to Gabe.

"Gabe, this is Tessa." Sarah introduced. "Say hi Gabe." Sarah said to the little girl.

"Hi Gabe." Tessa said.

"Tessa, go and tell daddy that Gabe is here." Sarah said as she put Tessa back down on the floor

and she disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"Is she... is she your kid?" Gabe asked.

"Ah about that."

"She's your kid!" Gabe said alarmed.

"No she's not her kid." Judson said as he came around the corner. "She's mine."

"What, how?" Gabe said. "I'm sorry. Judson how've you been. Man have I missed you and Mac and by the way where is Mac?"

"She'll be out in a minute. So how've you been first?" Judson said as he and Gabe gave an each other a hug.

"Now back to my first question. If that's your kid then whose the mother? Gabe asked yet again looking alarmed and then back to Judson and then to Sarah. Judson looked down at the floor and then at Sarah as if pleading her to help him.

"Gabe why don't we go and sit down and then we'll tell you the whole story, okay?" Sarah said steering him in to the living room and on to the sofa. "Judson why don't you go and get Mac and

Tessa."

"Okay, be right back." Judson said walking down the hallway and in to his room. When he came back he had Mac with him and the kid named Tessa. She and Judson sat on the loveseat with Tessa on Mac's lap. Her head resting on Mac's shoulder. Gabe just figured something out that he had thought about earlier and had turned down.

"Is that your and..." He stopped and looked down at Mac's left hand and saw a wedding band and an engagement ring, there was an identical band on Judson's left hand.

"Gabe, me and Mac got married three years ago and we had a kid. Her name is Tessa Elizabeth Cross." Judson blurted out.

"What, how, when, why?" Gabe said with a look of surprise on his face.

"I know what your thinking, but we'll me and Mac got kidnapped and we figured out that we loved each other and that we always had." Judson said. "Sarah's friend Liz died in a shooting when they tried to come and help us on the boat."

"I know when me and Christian came home that fateful night she was sitting on are front porch devastated." Gabe said. "She uh ran away a few nights later leaving a note that she might know where you were and she did."

"Gabe we tried to contact you but we could never get through, the line it was always busy." Mac said.

"I'm sorry, but I knew that if at that moment if I talked to you that I would never be able to leave." Gabe said. "So I cut my self off entirely. I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry, Gabe we understand that your brother needs you and we can handle that.

We have your wonderful twin sister. She's great with Tessa too." Mac said, as she looked him right in the eyes.

"I know that Mac, she is wonderful." Gabe said looking at Sarah who was beside him.

"Oh Gabe don't" Sarah said with a smile.

"And she's got your smile, which always reminds us of you." Judson said. "But I don't want to be rude or anything but I'm hungry, what about anyone else?"

From up by the stairs they heard a noise. Gabe stood up and so did Sarah. When they saw that it was only Christian they sat back down.

"Oh thanks a lot guys." Christian said.

"Chris what are you doing here? I thought that you had a blind date." Gabe asked.

"I did, but it wasn't really a blind date. I knew the person." Chris explained. "There up on deck and she wants to see Sarah."

"Okay then. Gabe can you come with me please." Sarah said as she stood up.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

Sarah moved closer and whispered in his ear. "Because I can read thoughts and I just read hers.

It's Liz."

"What impossible" Gabe said a little to loudly.

"What's impossible?" Judson said.

"Nothing. Gabe now please." Sarah said walking up the stairs to the upper deck as she walked to

the front of the ship she saw the one person that she thought she would never see again. It was Liz.


	18. Chapter 18: Togetherness

**Chapter 18**

**Togetherness**

Sarah just stood there not sure if what she was seeing was real or not. She walked closer and saw that Liz had tears in her eyes.

"Liz is that really you?" Sarah whispered as she and Liz hugged.

"Yup it's me." Liz said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"But I watched you die." Sarah cried as she too started to cry.

"I know but they revived me ten minutes later. I had a lot of therapy to go through and then my parents needed me. You understand, don't you?" Liz pleaded. She needed to know that her friend could accept this.

"I do, I'm so happy that you not dead and well..." Sarah said not wanting to let go of the one person she thought she had lost. At the age of 15 she lost her mother, which turned out to be her adoptive mother. She had been so sad for over 6 months. Her mother had homed schooled her and then she had gone back to school when she was 17 to finish high school and get her degree for collage.

"I know I put you though so much and I'm sooo sorry." Liz said again.

Sarah had totally forgotten about Gabe who had been watching the whole thing from behind her

in case she needed him. He silently sent her a message that he was still here.

"Liz I want you to met someone." Sarah said wiping the tears from her eyes and turned to face

Gabe. "This is my brother Gabe."

"Hi nice to finally meet you. Christian told me all about you. He wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I needed to see you guys today." Liz said.

"Wait a minute you met my brother?" Gabe questioned.

"Uh yeah I went to him first to find out what's happened." Liz answered. "So Judson and Mac got married and had a kid."

"Uh yeah, but wait a minute how did Christian know about Mac and Judson getting married when he..." Gabe stopped and turned to go back down to the living room. He walked in and saw Christian sitting on the couch talking to Mac and Judson. "Chris can I talk to you for a minute. Please."

"Gabe what's going on up on deck I heard crying and talking?" Judson asked.

"Why don't you do up and see." Gabe said.

"Oh okay. Mac you coming Tessa will still be asleep for a couple of hours." Judson said standing up. He took Mac's hand and together they walked up the stairs for the surprise of there life.

**Back Down Below...**

"Christian how did you know about Mac and Judson getting married and having a kid before I did?" Gabe asked as he stood in front of his brother.

"Gabe promise me you won't get mad at me." Chris said. "When Sarah left I kept in touch she told me everything. She said not to tell you because you would get upset."

"WHAT why would I get upset." Gabe yelled. "Does this look like I'm upset!"

"Gabe calm down." Christian said.

"Calm down, your telling me to calm down, when you kept this all of this from me. Why would she not tell me? I thought that she trusted me." Gabe said as he sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Gabe I'm sure that she does. Maybe Judson told her not to tell you or something." Christian said trying to cheer up his brother.

"Oh yeah and she tells you." Gabe said.

Up on deck Sarah heard the whole conversation and knew that she had messed up big time and that her relation with her brother was in jeopardy.

Judson emerged from the stair well and saw Sarah's back towards him. Mac came up behind him and saw Sarah's back as well that she was talking to someone. As Judson approached her he saw a dark red haired women standing in front of her.

"Sarah, what's going on up here?" Judson asked.

"Judson." The women said as she stepped out from in front of Sarah. Judson's eyes opened wide and he couldn't believe that the person in front of him was real.

"Mac do you see what I'm seeing?" Judson asked.

"Yep, but how?" She said as she went and gave Liz a hug.

"I don't know." Judson said as he too gave her a hug.

"I've missed you guys." Liz said to her two short time team members.

"Uh Liz I think that you need to explain the whole story over again." Sarah said. "Why don't you guys go for a coffee or something? I'll look after Tessa."

"Oh okay, sure you don't want to come?" Liz asked.

"I'm sure." Sarah said as she started towards the stairs. She watched the three people she cared for so much walk down the gangplank and in to the Land Rover. She walked down the stairs and saw Gabe and Christian fighting. They didn't notice her come down so she just stood there and listened and watched.

"Gabe, Sarah trusts you and you need to believe that." Christian said.

"Yeah well she must trust you much more. I can't believe that she told you and not me. I worked with them for over three years." Gabe said he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Gabe come on you have to believe me. It wasn't her fault, it was mine." Christian said. He had to make his brother know that. It was his entire fault for blurting it out in the first place, and now he had dragged Sarah in to this whole mess. Gabe and Christian continued to fight and banter back in forth until Sarah could take no more. By now there were tears rolling down her face.

"STOP IT, WILL YOU JUST STOP. IT'S NOT EITHER OF YOUR FAULTS, UNDERSTAND!" She yelled at them, as she fell to the floor crying.

Gabe ran to her side and held her in his arms. Trying to comfort her. Christian came over and he too held her in his arms. He looked over at Gabe and told him that he was sorry. They continued to hold Sarah in their arms and soon all three of them started to cry. They knew that they needed each other and they would always be close.

**Two Days Later...**

Sarah rolled over in bed and saw that it was almost 10:00am in the morning. She looked over at Liz's bed, which was empty. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. It only felt like she had been asleep for a few minutes when she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Gabe.

"Hey." Sarah said quietly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey your self. You going to get up soon?" Gabe asked gently. He knew that he must have hurt his sisters feeling from the last couple of days ago when he had said actually yelled that he didn't trust her which wasn't true.

"Uh yeah, but I know why your here. You want to talk about the other day." Sarah said sitting up and resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, listen I didn't mean any of that. I love you and I want you to know that." Gabe said gently stroking her hair.

"Gabe I love you too." Sarah said as she looked up at her brother's green eyes, which were identical to hers.

"Thanks I think that I needed to hear that." Gabe said as he looked down at Sarah. "Hey you want something to eat. I can make you some pancakes."

"Sure, but where are the others?" Sarah asked as she sat up and looked at Gabe with a questioning look.

"They went out his morning and probably won't be back until the afternoon. So we have the whole boat to are selves." Gabe explained.

"Did Drew come by?"

"Uh no but I think he's been trying to call you all morning, because your cell has been ringing non-stop all morning." Gabe said with a laugh.

"And you would know this because..." Sarah asked.

"Because you left it in the living room last night when we came back."

"Oh." Sarah said. "Well get out and I'll get dressed. I want blueberry pancakes. Kay?"

"Sure thing, a batch of blueberry pancakes coming right up." Gabe said getting up off the bed and walked out and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and knew that he and Sarah had a while to go before there relation would get back to the way it had been before.

Ten minutes later Sarah emerged from her room. A light blue t-shirt and a pair of track pants accompanied her ponytail.

"Those pancakes ready yet?" Sarah said as she came around the corner and saw Gabe placing a

platter of pancakes on the table. With a cup of orange juice on the side.

"Yep, you hungry?" Gabe said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Well aren't you just the little gentlemen this morning." Sarah joked.

"Well I thought that I owed you this much at least." Gabe said as he took a seat in front of her.

"Gabe, wait you don't owe me anything. I should have told you and Christian, you had as much of a right as he did to know what was going on." Sarah said. "Judson told me not to tell you until they were ready to accept it themselves."

"Sarah I understand but why tell Christian and not me?"

"Because I needed to talk to someone, Judson and Mac were putting a lot of pressure on me and

I needed to talk to someone and Christian was the only one I could think of because I couldn't tell you without breaking Judson's promise not to tell you."

"Okay then, well I know now and that's the main thing. So dig in there's a lot there." Gabe said with a smile at seeing his sister happy for once. It made him smile to see her happy.

Judson and Mac got out of the SUV along with Liz and Tessa. Christian had gone back to the house and Gabe had decided to stay the night to make sure that Sarah would be okay. They had gone out for the day. When they left Sarah was still asleep and Gabe didn't want to leave her alone so he decided to stay behind.

"Well what do we want to do first?" Judson asked the crowd.

"Toys, toys, toys." Tessa chimed.

"Okay then off to the toys." Judson said as they started the short walk to the shopping mall.

They went up to the large toy department and bought Tessa a stuffed elephant with big floppy ears. After Mac and Liz wanted to go cloths shopping so Judson took Tessa and went to the large indoor playground for an hour while the girls went out on there own. As Judson was walking towards the playground he saw Drew walking with another girl. They were happily talking and then they sat down on a bench. Judson took Tessa and walked over to another and sat down out of the eye of Drew.

Then they "KISSED WHAT THE HELL THOSE HE THINK HE'S DOING!" Judson said to himself. "HE'S ENGAGED!" He put Tessa back in the stroller and went of to find Mac and Liz.


	19. Chapter 19:Drew’s Affair

**Chapter 19**

**Drew's Affair**

Judson walked in to Wal-Mart and found Liz and Mac looking at some cute tops.

"That would look nice on you." Judson said to Mac who jumped and dropped it on the ground.

"Don't do that. I thought that you were taking Tessa to the playground?" Mac asked as she bent over and picked up the top and then put it back on the rack.

"I was then I saw Drew with another women and they well they sat down and started to make out." Judson said.

"What! That son of a..."

"Mac the little one remember." Judson said pointing down to Tessa who was looking from parent to another wondering what was going on. "Where's Liz I think that Sarah needs to hear this and now."

"Okay good idea, I'll go and find Liz and then we'll get out of here." Mac said walking off to go and find her. She found her in the entertainment section looking at some CD's.

"Liz were leaving." Mac said walking over.

"Why we just got here?" Liz said putting it back on the rack and turned to Mac.

"Well Judson saw Drew making out with another girl and it wasn't Sarah."

"What, why would he do something like that. He's engaged. I'll give him a piece of my mind." Liz said about to run out when Mac grabbed her arm and held her back.

"No, I think that it has to be Sarah, but she'll need a shoulder to lean on when we get back. She's been through a lot the last few years and now this comes up. You know what I mean?" Mac said.

"Yeah I do. Okay let's get this done and over with." Liz said walking out with Mac behind her. They met Judson out in the parking lot and went back to the boat.

Sarah and Gabe were still at the boat when they heard a car pull up to the boat. They had gone out earlier and gotten a few movies and had been watching them ever since. They were sitting on the couch when Judson, Mac, Liz and Tessa walked in. They saw the two siblings sitting their watching there movies. Sarah looked so happy and now they were going to ruin it, but there was something that she needed to know and the sooner the better.

"Sarah can we talk to you. There's something that you need to know, and the sooner the better." Judson said sitting down and turning the movie off.

"Okay, what is it?" Sarah said sitting up.

"I was taking Tessa to the indoor playground when I saw Drew except that he didn't see me." Judson began. By now Gabe was sitting up his arm protectively around her shoulder. "He was with another girl. They sat down and started to make out. I don't know how to say this but he's cheating on you."

"What Drew would never do that to me." Sarah said. "You're lying."

"Sarah I know what I saw. Call him up and invite him for dinner. Then after tell him what I just

told you." Judson said.

"Fine and I'll prove you wrong." Sarah said pushing Gabe's arm off of her shoulder and stalked

down the hall to her room. Closing it with a slam.

"Gabe." Judson said. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course if you said that he was with another girl then he probably was. I never liked Drew he was one of Christian's friends and he introduced Sarah to him in the first place. But I don't think that he knew that he was cheating on her." Gabe said standing up and walked into the kitchen with the two glasses that he and Sarah had used. "I'll go and talk to her in a few minutes to make sure that she's okay."

"Gabe, you mind if I talk to her?" Liz asked stepping forward.

"Uh sure if you want." Gabe said putting the dishes in to the dishwasher.

"Thanks." Liz said walking down the hall she stopped outside Sarah's room and knocked.

"Go away!" Sarah said.

"It's Liz can I come in?"

"Oh yeah come on in." Sarah said.

Liz opened the door and saw Sarah lying on her bed looking at a magazine. "We need to talk." Liz said. "You need to talk to Drew and get him to come over here. And if you won't then I will."

"Fine then I will." Sarah said taking her cell phone out of her purse and punched in Drew's cell number. It rang five times when Drew answered.

"Hello."

"Hi uh do you want to come to dinner tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Uh... sure what time?"

"Six."

'Okay be there at six. Gotta go." Drew said and hung up.

"That was weird." Sarah said as she turned off her cell and put it on the nightstand by her bed.

"What was weird?" Liz asked.

"He sounded I don't know mad or something to hear me." Sarah said as she got up off her bed

and walked out of her room and went in to the kitchen. She stopped in front of Judson.

"Sarah?" Judson said.

"Listen your probably right because I heard a women's voice in the back round. He's so walking

in to hell when he comes tonight." Sarah said as she took a seat at the table. "Where's Gabe?"

"He went to Christian's." Mac said as she gave Tessa some cookies.

"Oh okay. Is he coming back?"

"I don't know." Judson said.

"Well I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back in a few hours." Sarah said putting on her running shoes and started to walk up the stairs when Liz called out.

"Hey can I come?"

"Uh I think that I need to be by my self for a while." Sarah said. "Maybe next time."

"Oh okay." Liz said taking Sarah's seat and turned to the conversation that was going on.

"You can't come because Gabe's going to shimmer." Sarah thought to her self.

She walked to the end of the dock and pulled out her cell and dialed Gabe's cell number. After 4 rings Gabe picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey come and get me." Sarah said. "I'm at the end of the dock."

"Okay." Gabe said as he hung up. Two seconds later Gabe shimmered behind her and they disappeared out of sight. They rematerialized in Christian's living room.

"Gabriel Patterson, why did you take off like that with out telling me?" Sarah asked.

"Because..."

"Because of what. Gabe tell me what happened." Sarah said as Gabe's face was turning white.

"Sarah come with me." Gabe said as he took her hand and shimmered away. When they

rematerialized they were at someone's house. "This way."

That was when Sarah realized the cop cars and forensics lab van. She looked up at the house number and her face paled as she read the house number 256.

"G...A...B...E." Sarah stamped as she held on to her brothers shirt for support.

He led her in to the house and saw expensive furniture and pieces of art, which had been destroyed. Slashed and burnt. He led her to the office where Police were doing paper work. They stopped as Gabe led her inside.

"Are you Miss. Patterson?" One of the police asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well I'm Officer Morrison. I'm sorry to say that Mr. Daniels was murdered this afternoon around 3:00. Your brother Christian was contacted first because he has no family that lives in the area and then your other brother was contacted." Officer Morrison said.

Behind them two paramedics wheeled a gurney past the door. Sarah ran to them. It wasn't true it couldn't be. Gabe came behind her. She pulled back the sheet that had been covered over him and saw that it was Drew.

She leaned over him and whispered to him. "Drew please no come on wake up... Please wake up I love you." Sarah said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Gabe came over and pulled her towards him. She clung to his shirt and wouldn't let go. "Gabe make him wake up please I know that you can." Sarah pleaded to her brother.

"I'm sorry there's nothing that I can do." Gabe said as he rocked back and forth softly. "Come on let's get you back to the boat. The other's need to know."

He picked her up and carried her to his car. He put her in the passenger side and got behind the wheel and drove away. In half an hour they were pulling up to the "Vast Explorer."


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

**Chapter 20**

**The Truth**

It had been over an hour since Sarah and Gabe had gotten back. Sarah was resting on the couch sleeping ever since. The others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Drew murdered at his own home. The story was that Drew had been upstairs taking a shower when he heard a noise from downstairs. He got out of the shower and got dressed and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He turned around and found himself face to face with a masked man. He had a gun pointed to his heart and fired. The next-door neighbours heard something and called the police. They found Drew in the kitchen dead on the floor. But there was something else that the police had told Christian who told Gabe. Drew's lungs had been incinerated. That part had been kept out of the report but the police had told Christian this of course. The only thing that came to mind was a Siren a demon that uses a song to make men go under their spell and when there bored of that man toy they use there kiss and incinerate there lungs instantly. The man had no control over anything. They were dangerous and mostly only came after Protectors.

"Gabe are you alright?" Judson asked snapping Gabe out of his trance.

"Uh yeah I think that I need some fresh air." Gabe said getting up and walked towards the stairs and went up to the deck. As he walked out to the stern of the boat he saw Christian standing there.

"I've been waiting for over an hour." Christian said.

"Sorry. Have you any concerns for anyone else." Gabe said. "Do you realize how much Sarah's been though?" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe listen I think that it might be better if Sarah comes to stay with us for a while." Christian said.

"Christian I think that she should stay right where she is." Gabe said.

"Why, she could be a target. Do you notice that she's been through so much? She thought that she lost Liz, found out that she has two brothers, Drew's sudden death." Chris explained.

"But who would want to hurt her?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe get it though you thick skull. She's our sister. Everyone is after us and the way to destroy

us is through Sarah."

"What! That's not fair." Gabe said.

"I know, she can't take much more. One more major blow and she could... I don't want to even

think about it." Christian said.

"She could end up like me that time I totally broke down?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. She needs to be protected and who better then the elders."

"Chris, I don't know about this. What about everyone else?"

"I think that they need to know the truth."

"WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND. Tell them about are powers and special gifts." Gabe yelled. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe, but if they know then they can protect themselves better then if they don't." Christian

said.

"Okay then if they don't react the way we want then we can do a memory spell to delete what we just told them." Gabe said.

"Good idea well lets do it." Christian said as he and Gabe walked down the stairs and saw that

Sarah was awake. Gabe sent her a message and told her what they were going to do.

"Are you out of your mind." She mouthed as she sat up and walked after her brothers.

"Everyone there's something that me and Gabe have to show you." Christian said.

"Okay then what is it?" Mac said as she turned around to face them. Judson had put down his coffee cup and Liz stood up and walked over to Sarah.

"Do you have any idea what there going to do?" Liz asked.

"Yep." Sarah said as she turned around to face her two brothers.

Gabe shimmered out and reappeared behind Sarah. Then Christian froze the fish that were in the fish tank.

"How did you do that?" Judson asked with surprise

"Me and Gabe are what you call Protectors. We help rid the world of evil." Christian said.

"Okay and you have magical powers." Mac said.

"Yes, and so do I." Sarah said, as she stood up levitated over to Christian. "Judson your thinking that your seeing things."

"How did you know that?" Judson asked as he looked over to Mac and then to Liz who was over by Gabe.

"Because I have powers too." Sarah said as she turned to look at Liz.

"That is sooo cool." Liz exclaimed.

"So your okay with this?" Sarah asked surprised that her best friend was okay with what they had just showed them. On the other hand Judson and Mac were taking a little longer to come around from the shock that had just been presented.

"Mac, Judson are you guys okay?" Sarah asked.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Mac asked.

"We didn't know how you would react and when Sarah first came to you she had one power. The power to read minds, But she hadn't used it in over 2 years." Christian explained.

"Then all of a sudden they decided to come alive again after I thought that Liz was gone." Sarah interrupted. "There's something else that I have to tell you."

"Sarah don't." Gabe said.

"I didn't rescue you on my own. Gabe and Christian were with me, but they went to go and find the kidnappers. I couldn't get the door opened and before I knew it I had another power. The power to levitate." Sarah said.

"Gabe you were there when Sarah came and carried me out of that ware house and you didn't help her?" Judson asked.

"I couldn't. I knew that if I saw you then I would doubt my self and that I could have another attack." Gabe said.

"What do you mean attack and the word another?" Mac asked as she looked over at Gabe with sad eyes. Gabe looked down at his feet. Sarah hadn't known about his attack and he didn't want her to know and now he had just blurted it out in front of her.

"Gabe what happened? Please tell me." Sarah said as she walked over to him and put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so that they were eye to eye. "I asked the same question to Christian but he changed the subject about how you and him discovered your powers."

"Okay. I think that everyone should have seat." Gabe said as he moved his head and walked away from Sarah. Everyone came in to the living room and sat down. There he explained everything that had taken place over the last three years and that he had experienced what the elder's called Fearadopton a condition that only Protectors could catch. When he finished everyone sat there in complete silence until Sarah spoke.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sarah asked with hurt in her voice.

"Because... everything that you've been through I didn't want to add to that ever growing list." Gabe said, as he looked at his sisters hurt eyes.

"Gabe why would you ever think that. Family is the number one on my list always and no matter

what."

"I'm sorry I should have told you in the first place."

Sarah stood up and walked over to her brother and gave him a big hug. "I love you Gabriel Patterson.

"Okay then what next?" Liz asked.

Ten minutes later Gabe, Mac and Judson were over in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when Judson asked the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Gabe is this why you left "Adventure Inc" to go and become a Protector?"

"Yeah should have told you and Mac the truth in the first place." Gabe said.

"It's okay we understand. Trying to keep a secret like that must have been really hard." Mac said.

"Thanks Mac I think that I needed to hear that." Gabe said.

'No problem, what are friends for." Mac said turning around to look at Sarah and Liz. "But I think someone else needs you more then me and Judson right now."

Gabe looked over to see that Sarah had gone back to sitting on the couch. Liz was sitting beside her and her head was resting on Liz's shoulder. It looked like Liz was talking to her gently trying to calm her down.

"Gabe look Sarah is still hurt deep down and you know it. She thinks that it's her fault that you had your attack. She doesn't understand what happened." Judson said, as he looked Gabe in the eyes.

"What, she thinks that it's her fault." Gabe exclaimed.

"I don't need to read minds to know that." Judson said. "Go and talk to her. Tell her everything."

Gabe turned around and walked over to his sister and saw that she was asleep. Liz looked up as he approached.

"I need to talk to her." Gabe said as he sat down on the coffee table.

"Well okay." Liz said as she gently nudged Sarah's shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Gabe sitting in front of her. She closed her eyes and looked away from him. Liz stood up and walked up the stairs to the upper deck where she had seen the others go a few minutes ago.

**Wow three chapters in one night hehe READ AND REVIEW**

**Lexa26 **


End file.
